


Underneath it all

by ohnotommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ball, Cute, Fluffy, Love, M/M, School, Smut, one direction - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnotommo/pseuds/ohnotommo





	1. Prologo

A vida escolar as vezes pode ser difícil, fácil ou um grande tanto faz na vida dos alunos. No caso dos populares era algo muito fácil, pois eles tinham pessoas ao redor o tempo todo, eram aclamados e muitas das vezes podiam faltar aula por causa dos jogos de futebol e basquete que muitas das vezes tinha; já para os nerds, a palavra "difícil" não era o suficiente. Eles eram as presas naquela cadeia alimentar chamada de escola, ou seja, os populares mexiam com eles e faziam o que bem entendiam porque achavam que podiam. De qualquer forma, Louis Tomlinson nao se encaixava em nenhuma das duas categorias, ele estava numa nova que se chamava "invisibilidade". As pessoas não o viam, não o respondiam, esbarravam em seu corpo e saiam andando fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

Era isso que ele era: um nada.

Se você está se perguntando, Louis realmente não se importava com o fato de não ser visto pelos populares ou pelos nerds. Ele estava realmente bem com sua vida de sentar na grama do pátio ou na biblioteca na hora do intervalo, também gostava de sentar bem no meio na sala de aula e não ser alvo de nenhuma bola de papel ridícula que os populares jogavam do fundo da sala. Ele sempre sentava-se com seu melhor amigo e confidente Ezra Miller, um garoto de cabelos negros na altura da nuca, olhos um pouco puxados e uma boca carnuda de dar inveja. Para ele Louis era assumido, já pra escola inteira? Nah. Ele não queria cair na cadeia alimentar.

O mundo inteiro estava em 2017, mas a cabeça daqueles brutamontes ainda era de 1950, quando o movimento LGBT era algo extremamente rejeitado pela sociedade. Traições e agressões eram algo corriqueiro na família tradicional, porém homem com homem ou mulher com mulher era algo "abominável". Algumas pessoas daquela escola pensavam dessa forma ainda, pessoas como Harry Styles, o líder dos brutamontes. O garoto de cabelos cacheados e olhos impecavelmente verdes, parecia até um anjo ao olhar de muita gente, mas quando implicava com alguém dava pra notar que ele não passava de um anjo caído. Louis o conhecia desde o fundamental e naquele tempo Harry até mesmo conversava com o de olhos azuis, ele chegou a cuidar do garoto por algum tempo, toda vez que ele caia o cacheado era o responsável por dar um "beijinho pra sarar".

O menor nunca entendeu o motivo do afastamento, mas também não tentou descobrir o que fora. Se Harry nao o queria em sua vida, então não era ele quem iria insistir, até porque isso poderia ser doloroso.

— Hey perdedor - Ezra apareceu e sentou-se ao lado de Louis. O menor estava na grama na hora do intervalo, era normal encontrá-lo ali ou na biblioteca e o melhor amigo sabia disso - que aula foi aquela de história? Acho que meus neurônios fritaram.

— Seus neurônios já são feitos de tanta droga que você usa - ele falou dando um suspiro. Ezra se fez de ofendido.

— Mas é só uma maconhazinha, Lou. Não é nada forte. Não julgue.

— Não te julgo, inclusive tanto faz pra mim.

— Esse é o meu garoto - Ezra sorriu de lado mas parou assim que percebeu que Louis olhava pra um ponto fixo, quando viu era Harry Styles e seu bando, já tratando de manter-se no topo da cadeia alimentar, perturbando um nerd que estava estudando pra uma prova. Louis sentia raiva desse tipo de atitude, mas o que ele faria? Se falasse algo a presa seria ele - não fica olhando Lou.

— Eu acho esses caras muito covardes - falou puxando a manga do casaco para tampar suas mãos - eles machucam apenas pessoas mais fracas que eles. Isso é vergonhoso.

— Eles são covardes. Caras como Harry Styles, Zayn Malik e Josh Devine não ligam pra nada além de si mesmos.

— Desde que não me perturbem está tudo bem - suspirou e colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco, sentindo o vento gélido deixá-las frias. Assim que o fez, sentiu algo dentro do mesmo e retirou, notando ser um bilhete - o que é isso? - perguntou franzindo o cenho. Ezra esticou o pescoço pra poder ver melhor do que se tratava.

_"Se eu pudesse voar, eu voaria de volta pra casa contigo. Eu acho que posso desistir de tudo se você me pedir - LOYL"_

— Mas o que é isso? - Louis perguntou segurando uma risada, ele mostrou pra Ezra que apenas analisou o bilhete com atenção.

— Parece que você tem um admirador secreto. Loyl? Belo nome.

— Parece uma abreviação - falou olhando pro bilhetinho amassado. Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça, guardando o bilhete na mochila - temos uma aula pra ir.


	2. What makes you beautiful

Louis prestava atenção seriamente na aula de geografia, anotando algumas coisas que a professora dizia. Ezra ao seu lado, olhava pro melhor amigo sem desviar, curioso querendo saber mais sobre a pessoa que mandara o bilhete pro garoto menor. Louis suspirou ao perceber que o mesmo lhe encarava, mas não disse nada, apenas continuou fazendo as suas anotações normalmente.

— Então... - Ezra começou a falar. Louis bufou, sabendo que agora começaria a série de perguntas. Se tinha uma coisa que ele sabia sobre o melhor amigo, era a mania dele ser irritante e curioso ao mesmo tempo - você está recebendo bilhetes anônimos.

— Não são anônimos, tem uma assinatura.

— Tem mesmo? Loyl é um bom nome.

— Já disse que não parece ser nome e sim assinatura.

— Então o nome da pessoa começa com L?

— Não sei, droga - falou, fazendo um biquinho - eu quero prestar atenção.

— Louis você tá no segundo ano, fica calmo.

— Ano que vem é o terceiro, então vem faculdade e depois mestrado, doutorado e-

— Eu sei, pos doutorado. Você sempre fala a mesma coisa - suspirou - qual foi a última vez que você foi ao cinema?

— Eu posso alugar meus filmes em casa mesmo Ezra, não preciso nem me mexer.

— Você estraga toda a magia.

— Eu sei. Mas se eu ficar que nem um idiota indo pra cinemas e bares, eu nunca vou conseguir entrar pra medicina.

— Você vai conseguir de toda forma, é a pessoa mais inteligente que já conheci.

— Obrigado - sentiu seu corpo relaxar um pouco. Ezra sabia como fazê-lo relaxar, principalmente quando estava botando muita pressão em si mesmo.

— Eu tenho um palpite sobre o cara dos bilhetes.

— Como você sabe que é um cara?

— Eu nao sei mas tenho esperança - falou e Louis arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ele - qual é? Você é gay e eu quero apenas que encontre alguém legal pra você. Não estou excluindo as garotas. Na verdade eu gosto delas, você sabe.

— Delas, deles e do mundo, Ezra.

— Sou um cara volátil. Enfim... Lewis Osmond - falou apontando com a cabeça para um nerd que sentada numa cadeira próxima à deles — LO.

— Faltou apenas o Y e um L.

— Eu nao disse que a teoria era perfeita.

— Estamos no meio da aula.

— E se ele for um louco? - Louis suspirou, Ezra ignorou completamente e continuou contando sobre suas teorias. O menor usou seu incrível poder de ignorar o melhor amigo e fez isso o máximo que pode pra poder escutar o que sua professora falava, porém uma parte lhe chamou atenção - então eu acho que ele deve ser alguém próximo.

— Ezra, somos apenas nós dois. Não tem ninguém próximo da gente.

— Que tal... Uh... - olhou ao redor - Reeve Carney?

— Ele tem cara de psicopata.

— Sim, exato! Você meio que pegou o espírito da coisa. Deveria chamá-lo pra sair.

— Eu nao vou chamá-lo pra sair. Ele me lembra o Dorian Gray - falou, olhando bem pro rapaz que estava concentrado demais em seu dever - sem falar que ele namora a Lilian Holm do terceiro ano.

— Ta bem, então posso descartar o Reeve da minha lista? - perguntou. Louis assentiu com a cabeça e viu Ezra literalmente riscando o nome de Carney numa lista que fizera no caderno.

— Essa é a primeira vez que te vejo anotando algo - falou Louis com um sorriso divertido.

— Algumas coisas valem a pena - Ezra deu de ombros - e também, esse caderno ainda vai ser usado no ano que vem.

— Então tudo isso é reciclagem de papel? Ah, agora faz sentido.

— Hey! Você tem as anotações e eu a inteligência natural - falou, convencido. Louis revirou os olhos, dando uma risadinha.

O sinal da aula bateu e finalmente eles estavam livres pra ir pra casa. Pegaram seus pertences e saíram da sala, indo em direção aos armários. Quando chegou no seu, Louis viu um bilhete colado no mesmo. Ezra quase teve um surto.

— Mais um! Dois em um dia! Meu Deus - o garoto falou, animado. Louis pegou o bilhete e leu.

_"Se ao menos você visse o que eu posso ver, você entenderia o porque de eu te querer tão desesperadamente - LOYL"_

— Isso foi tão... - Ezra começou a falar, Louis o cortou.

— Clichê. Isso foi muito clichê.

— Tem que admitir que é muito fofo Louis.

— Uma pessoa anônima escondida atrás de bilhetes? Isso não é fofo, Ezra, é ridículo. Vamos pro próximo assunto, por favor - falou, jogando o bilhete no mesmo bolso que havia jogado o outro.

— Enfim, faltam duas semanas pro baile do terceiro ano.

— E dai?

— É o mais esperado do ano.

— Não quero que caia da nuvem que você subiu, mas somos do segundo. Só podemos ir no baile do terceiro se formos convidados pra isso e não sei se você sabe, mas somos dois ninguém nessa escola.

— Eu quero ir, Lou - Ezra falou manhoso.

— Não sera dessa vez, Miller. Ou então arranje um par.

— Você tem um escritor anônimo e eu tenho varios nadas.

— Não é um escritor. Ele só escreveu duas frases, que ótimo não é? Poeta do ano.

— Você não entende nada sobre romance, Tomlinson.

— Não, definitivamente não conheço - deu um suspiro e guardou alguns livros em seu armário, fechando-o.

— O que vai fazer agora à tarde?

— Vou terminar de ler As crônicas de gelo e fogo - falou pensativo. Ezra revirou os olhos.

— Você tem algum momento de diversão na vida?

— Hey! Esse livro deu origem à serie que você tanto ama.

— Você pode tipo assim... Ver a série.

— Nah, eu prefiro ler. Abre muitas portas pra minha imaginação.

— Você se supera no nível nerd.

— Reclama mais que tá pouco - falou dando uma risada. Ezra bufou e segurou as alças da mochila.

— Alerta de nerd! Alerta de nerd! - ele começou a soar como uma campainha. Louis deu uma risada baixa e logo em seguida um tapa no braço do melhor amigo.

— Você é muito chato.

— Eu também amo você Boobear - falou a última palavra zoando, mas isso fez com que Louis ficasse completamente vermelho.

— Não acredito que Lottie te contou isso.

— A Lottie me acha um gato, ela me conta tudo. Acho que sua irmã tem uma queda por mim.

— Não, pelo amor de Deus eu não te aguentaria na família.

— Tarde demais, vou pedir a Lottie em casamento essa tarde.

— Eu mereço - Louis revirou os olhos - nós nos falamos depois - falou ele, dando um toque na mão de Ezra e em seguida andando em direção à sua casa.

O caminho pra sua casa era tranquilo. Por morar perto da escola, Louis tinha algumas vantagens como não precisar andar de ônibus junto dos outros alunos. Dava graças por isso, pelo menos não precisava ficar aturando Harry Styles e seu grupo em cada lugar onde ia. Foi então que seus pensamentos foram até os bilhetes que recebera naquele dia mais cedo. Só podia ser alguém brincando consigo, aquilo não era real.

Dizer que em anos de estudo Louis não fora notado por ninguém, seria pura mentira. Ele namorou com uma garota durante dois meses, até ela descobrir suas revistas pornograficas gays que ficavam logo embaixo de sua cama. Bom... Lily não aceitou muito bem o término, mas foi melhor mesmo, porque entre os gritos da garota que diziam que ele deveria se assumir e ser corajoso ao invés de se esconder, Louis passou a parar de fingir ser hetero pra que a sociedade tradicional o visse como um deles. Ele nunca se interessaria por peitos ou calcinhas.

Porém mesmo aceitando o fato de ser gay, Louis não assumiu completamente pro mundo. Era muito difícil dizer quem era pra um monte de pessoas que sabiam apenas maltratar as outras diariamente. Ele não estava pronto ainda, então decidiu ignorar os bilhetes.

Assim que chegou em casa, foi até a sala e se jogou no sofá sem a mochila. Sua irmã estava no sofá ao lado com um saco de salgadinhos de milho no abdômen. As mãos estavam laranja e em sua boca havia leves rastros de farelo. Ela lambeu um dos dedos.

— Oi Lou - ela disse.

— Oi - ele disse suspirando.

— Como foi a aula hoje?

— Normal.

— Uh... Normal...

— Normal, Lottie. Como está a conjuntivite?

— Está vermelha e irritada, como deveria - falou bufando - é muito chato ter que ficar em casa por bobagem assim.

— Você nao tem vontade de ir à escola.

— Realmente não, mas quero ver o Tommy - ela falou chorosa. Sua irmã era um ano mais nova e estava em um relacionamento aberto com um garoto de sua turma.

— Sei - ele suspirou - entrou alguém novo na escola?

— Louis, faltam duas semanas pro fim das aulas, ninguém entraria na escola à essa altura.

— Uh...

— Por que?

— Por nada, apenas curiosidade. Pensei ter visto uns rostos novos na turma.

— Impressão sua.

— Provavelmente.

— E como tá o Ezra? - ela perguntou com a voz melodiosa que fez Louis revirar os olhos. Ela realmente tinha uma queda por seu melhor amigo?

— Pergunta pra ele.

— Temos alguem com ciúmes?

— Não.

— Temos sim, meu radar está detectando alguem com ciúmes nessa área - ela falou apontando pra Louis. O menor afundou mais no sofá.

— Você é bem desnecessária as vezes.

— E seu amigo é um gostoso. Quero meus filhos com aquele maxilar.

— Muito desnecessária é a forma certa de falar.

•••

Nada como um dia após o outro. Quem disse isso realmente não estudava com Louis. A escola naquele dia estava insuportável, as pessoas começaram a se animar com o tema do baile do terceiro ano e, bom, todos esperavam o convite perfeito de seus gentis príncipes. O tema seria anos 80, então teriam de entrar no papel das discotecas e calças boca de sino. Apesar das garotas estarem animadas, os rapazes não demonstravam tanto interesse.

Louis ignorou todos os gritinhos histéricos de garotas no corredor e foi direto pro seu armário, sem notar que alguém vinha atrás de si. Quando abriu o armário, Harry Styles deu um tapa no vizinho, fazendo Louis se assustar.

— Porra - falou baixo, fechando os olhos e respirando, contando até 1 antes de abrir novamente e olhar pra Harry - o que você quer? - fechou a cara e colocou alguns livros no armário.

— Perguntar se você tem as anotações das aulas de geometria avançada - ele pediu. Louis suspirou pesadamente. Tinha um privilégio grande por ser um aluno dedicado: podia pegar aulas do terceiro ano, o que queria dizer que sim, ele estudava com Harry pelo menos um período por semana.

— Não.

— Você sempre anota tudo, Tomlinson - falou Harry, mastigando um chiclete.

— Harry eu não tenho as anotações.

— Se você não me emprestar eu vou bombar em geometria.

— Eu nao tenho as malditas anotações - falou entredentes - está em casa. Hoje não tem geometria, eu não trouxe meu caderno.

— Eu posso ir com você até sua casa depois do almoço.

— Não, obrigado - falou com um falso sorriso. Harry sorriu de lado e mordeu o lábio inferior logo em seguida.

— Louis... Por favor - falou olhando pra Louis diretamente, quase suplicando com os olhos. O menor rosnou e revirou os olhos.

— Tá bem - falou por fim - passa na minha casa as 15 horas.

— Tá bem - falou comemorando internamente - você ainda mora no mesmo lugar?

— Sim. Nenhuma alteração - falou com desinteresse.

— Obrigado Louis - falou dando um sorriso.

— De nada - fechou o armário.

— E, bom... Como estão as coisas?

— Ótimas.

— Tudo bem por aqui? - perguntou Ezra, aproximando-se dos dois. Louis sorriu pra ele e Harry ficou observando.

— Sim, tudo ótimo - falou Louis - apenas conversando.

— Uhm. Entendo - Ezra disse olhando serio pra Harry - então vamos pra aula. Não podemos nos atrasar novamente.

— Sim! Tem razão. Tchau Harry.

— Até mais Louis.

— O que ele queria? - Ezra perguntou enquanto andava com Louis pelo corredor.

— Pedir uma anotações.

— E o que voce disse?

— Que eu vou dá-las pra ele, mas eu não to com meu caderno aqui - deu de ombros.

— O que isso quer dizer?

— Quer dizer que vou ter que aturar Harry Styles batendo na porta da minha casa.

— Droga Lou - ele falou com um olhar triste - quer que eu vá contigo?

— Nah. Isso só vai dar motivos pra ele sair espalhando falsos rumores como sempre faz - respirou fundo - eu vou lidar com ele sozinho.

— Lottie vai estar lá?

— Sim, provavelmente.

— Então mande ela ficar perto de você. E fique sempre com o celular por perto.

— Ele nao é um assassino, Ezra, é apenas um garoto idiota que fala coisas idiotas porque é apenas um idiota.

— Eu me perdi no primeiro idiota.

— Você também é um idiota - bufou.


	3. Half a heart

Durante a aula naquele dia, Ezra ficou quieto prestando atenção pra primeira vez, Louis fazia suas anotações e em por alguns segundos se pegou olhando ao redor da sala, procurando com o olhar alguém que pudesse se encaixar no padrão de " _admirador secreto_ ". Mas esse era o problema de se ter um: era secreto. Não tinha como Louis saber quem escrevia os bilhetes pra ele ou quando os receberia.

Viu uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos. Ela tinha o nome de Leslie Oxford, mas em seu pensamento já havia descartado a teoria do nome. Definitivamente era uma sigla, mas ele não conseguia conectar as palavras com ela. Talvez fosse porque não havia tentado.

— Lou? - Ezra chamou, fazendo o menor olhar pra ele rapidamente.

— O que? - perguntou normalmente, recebendo como resposta, Ezra apontando com a cabeça para um lugar próximo à escadaria da sala. Havia ali um papelzinho amassado bem parecido com os que ele recebia como bilhete - não pode ser.

— Tá ali faz algum tempo, eu fiquei tentando encontrar algo pra dizer que não era, mas acho que você pode ter deixado cair.

— Eu tenho que pegar isso Ezra - falou baixinho, olhando ao redor.

— Você nao disse que ia esquecer do seu admirador secreto por um tempo?

— Você sabe que eu sou curioso, eu preciso ler esse papel.

— Tá bem, mas se você for agir tem que fazer isso agora. Quando o sinal bater vai todo mundo sair rápido.

Louis assentiu e sorrateiramente ele engatinhou no chão, agradecendo pelas cadeiras estarem vazias. Não chamou atenção de ninguém, nem mesmo do professor, e ainda por cima conseguiu pegar a bolinha de papel. Voltou pra sua mesa e abriu o papelzinho, constatando que era sim mais um de seu admirador.

" _Estar aqui sem você é como se eu acordasse e houvesse apenas metade do céu. Como se estivesse lá, mas não completamente. Estou andando por aí com um só sapato. Meu coração está pela metade sem você_ _\- LOYL_ _._ "

— Esse foi mais profundo que os outros.

— Você ta mesmo lendo? Porra! - Louis repreendeu Ezra.

— É claro que eu to lendo. Vou escrever uma história sobre isso e postar num blog.

— Um blog. Serio?

— Sim. O nome vai ser quempodeseroadmirador.uk.

— Nossa que url incrível - revirou os olhos.

— Não revire esses olhos pra mim Tomlinson. Você acha que só porque tem olhos lindos pode ficar revirando? Tenho vergonha de você Louis, vergonha! - falou ironicamente. O menor segurou a risada, amava quando o melhor amigo fazia coisas do tipo.

— Senhor Miller - falou o professor Rudd, olhando pra Ezra - tem algo que deseja compartilhar com a classe?

— Não senhor, no momento estou ótimo.

— Tem certeza? Pareceu bem confortável em conversar com seu companheiro do lado. A propósito, senhor Tomlinson, me surpreende esse companheiro ser o senhor - Louis ficou corado e afundou-se na cadeira - prestem atenção por gentileza.

— Sim senhor - falou Ezra, bufando.

Louis guardou o novo bilhete e voltou a prestar atenção na aula. Não queria mais distrações.

Em poucos minutos o sinal do intervalo bateu e todos iam saindo devagar, Louis ainda estava arrumando seu material quando Ezra o apressou.

— Rápido Louis! Hoje tem batata frita na cantina.

— Vai na frente Ezra, eu ainda vou passar no meu armário.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Eu não to com tanta fome - deu de ombros.

— Nos vemos depois então - Ezra disse e saiu da sala, dando tchau pro professor.

Paul Rudd era formado em ciências biológicas e também em pedagogia. Louis adorava as aulas daquele americano esquisito que fazia graça com os alunos — isso se estivessem prestando atenção. Um pouco baixo, olhos azuis e cabelos curtos, o homem poderia ser considerado bonito e bem conservado pra quem estava próximo de seus 50 anos.

— Senhor Tomlinson - o professor se aproximou dele com os braços pra trás.

— Oh.. Olá senhor - ele se levantou com uma alça da mochila no ombro.

— Algum problema com seus materiais?

— Nah, eu so não gosto muito das multidões de alunos saindo das salas, eu evito muito - o professor sentou-se no braço de uma das carteiras e olhou serio pra Louis.

— Eu soube que quer entrar pra medicina na faculdade.

— Sim. É um sonho que eu tenho.

— E ja sabe como vai fazer pra conseguir realizá-lo?

— Estou trabalhando nisso.

— Até mesmo em suas horas extra curriculares?

— Uh...

— Você sabe que geralmente eles veem isso, não sabe?

— Sim, eu sei professor. É que na realidade eu nunca pensei muito sobre o fato de não ter muitas horas na grade. Eu faço geometria do terceiro ano, mas não conta nas horas.

— Bom, é aí que eu entro na história.

— Como assim?

— Eu preciso de um auxiliar de laboratório - falou Paul, arqueando as sobrancelhas - é basicamente me ajudar com aulas práticas, limpar equipamento e tudo mais. Não é nada pesado, eu juro.

— Esta me oferecendo um estágio?

— Na realidade eu estou sim - o homem sorriu de lado. Louis suspirou e olhou pro lado, mordendo o lábio inferior - eu confio no teu potencial Louis. Eu acho que você se sairia bem, já que vai ter de usar algumas dessas coisas por muitos anos ainda.

— Quando eu começo?

— Bom, eu vou precisar pra aula de segunda-feira que vem. Você estará disponível?

— Sim, senhor.

— Então segunda-feira chegue um pouco mais cedo, não precisa ser muito, apenas 20 minutos.

— Sem problemas - Louis assentiu e deu um sorriso.

— Tudo bem então Louis. Obrigado.

— Obrigado o senhor, professor.

•••

— Um estágio? - Ezra perguntou. Era fim da aula e eles estavam na frente da escola - legal.

— Sim, não é muito pesado então vai ser legal mexer com isso. E também o professor Rudd é muito legal.

— Sim, ele realmente é. Seu preciso ir pra casa.

— Ah é verdade, Harry Styles vai pra lá uh?

— Normal - deu de ombros - vai so pegar umas anotações. É rápido. Enfim, eu preciso ir.

— Tudo bem Lou. Se cuida uh?

— Voce também Ezra.

Louis andou tranquilamente em direção à sua casa, quando ao seu lado, Harry Styles apareceu com um sorriso no rosto, segurando seus cadernos nas mãos.

— Eu falei pra me encontrar na minha casa as 15 horas.

— Por que não ir com você e já pegar o caderno agora?

— Porque eu quero chegar em casa e ficar tranquilo. Qual o seu problema em obedecer regras?

— Não gosto delas - disse ele dando de ombros.

— Isso já deu pra perceber. Mas regras são o que mantém o mundo sendo organizado.

— Organizado? Louis o mundo ta uma bagunça! Temos um psicopata sendo presidente da maior potência econômica mundial, temos um maluco sendo presidente da Coreia-

— Supremo líder.

— Que?

— Coreia não tem presidente. O nome é supremo líder.

\- E aquele coreano maluco que fica ameaçando a América?

— É o supremo líder.

— Eu acho que não - Harry falou e Louis revirou os olhos.

— Procura no wikipedia então.

— Nah, eu confio na sua inteligência.

— Claro que confia - Louis deu uma risada.

— Você gosta de morangos?

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa? - Louis estranhou. Se ele fosse um desenho animado ou um anime provavelmente teriam pontos de interrogação em cima de sua cabeça, talvez sobrevoassem como quando um personagem leva uma porrada e fica vendo estrelas. O caso era que aquela pergunta apenas não fazia sentido algum.

— Uh... É que me disseram uma vez que se não tiver assunto, pergunte se a pessoa gosta de alguma fruta e de repente vão ter assunto.

— Bom... Eu gosto de morango.

— Sabia! O seu cheiro é de morango - ele falou e ao ouvir a si mesmo, arregalou os olhos e quis dar tapas em seu rosto - quero dizer-

— Eu uso shampoo de morango e talvez um hidratante também - Louis falou, divertindo-se com a situação - mas eu realmente não esperava que alguém fosse notar.

— Uh... É difícil não notar. É um cheiro marcante, na verdade.

— Que bom que se interessa pelas fragrâncias que eu escolho usar - falou Louis, parando na frente de uma casa muito simples. Não tinha muro ou portão, apenas grama e um caminho de pedras até a varanda pequena e aconchegante. Harry fez questão de se sentar no balanço de madeira que ficava ali entre as pilastras da entrada. Deu um sorriso de lado e Louis ficou olhando-o com curiosidade.

— Lembra de quando a gente ficava brincando nesse balanço? - perguntou ainda com aquele sorriso, parecendo distante. Louis imaginou que se fosse um filme, naquele momento estaria passando um flashback dos dois sentados no balanço, comendo pipoca e rindo de absolutamente nada.

— Não - falou dando de ombros - vai esperar aqui ou quer entrar? - perguntou. Harry o olhou com certa decepção e abaixou a cabeça, dando um longo suspiro e assentindo antes de se levantar e seguir Louis pra dentro da casa.

O interior era extremamente simples. Os pais de Louis sempre foram muito fãs de estilo contemporâneo, então a sala era basicamente um sofá preto de três lugares na frente de uma parede bege, uma poltrona também preta na frente de uma parede de um tom mais claro e um suporte pra televisão. Tiveram de passar por ela pra terem acesso às escadas brancas que levavam ao andar de cima.

O quarto de Louis era pequeno e simples, o garoto gostava de tudo nos mínimos detalhes, o que significava que era muito organizado e odiava que alguém mexesse nas coisas dele. Não chegaram a ser amigos por muito tempo, mas Harry lembrava-se muito bem daquele lugar.

— Deixa eu ver... - Louis falou olhando numa estante onde haviam livros e cadernos escolares. Harry ficou observando-o por algum tempo. O garoto possuía uma expressão concentrada, mantinha o dedo indicador apontado pra alguns livros e quando não encontrava, colocava-o próximo à boca e franzia as sobrancelhas. Quando encontrou o que buscava, deu um enorme sorriso, quase como se tivesse encontrado um tesouro - aha! Encontrei. Sabia que eu tinha guardado aqui - falou entregando o caderno pra Harry - essas são as minhas anotações.

— Obrigado Louis - pegou o caderno e folheou um pouco - eu vou tirar cópia das anotações e te entrego amanhã.

— Não tem problema, faltam só três semanas de aula e eu já sei de cor essa matéria - sorriu divertido, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à uma escrivaninha branca. As paredes do quarto de Louis eram pintadas de branco exceto por uma, que ele bateu o pé pra pintar de preto.

— Eu gostei da parede - falou Harry apontando pra que estava pintada de preto.

— Obrigado - sorriu - foi uma guerra pra conseguir pintar dessa cor, mas no fim eu ganhei.

— Como sempre - falou dando uma risada baixa.

— Que?

— Você... - Harry olhou pra Louis com um sorriso terno - sempre vencia qualquer discussão tanto com seus pais ou irmã, ou até comigo.

— Eu... Uh... - ele pigarreou - eu vou te levar até a porta.

— Não tem problema, eu sei onde fica - falou e juntou o caderno ao seu material - obrigado Louis, de verdade.

— Por nada.

— Oh... Me passa seu número pra eu mandar mensagem caso eu não entenda algo?

— Se nao entender algo você me vê todos os dias no colégio - falou dando um sorriso irônico - não precisa do meu número.

— Ahn... Claro... - Harry passou a mão na nuca, sentindo-se desconfortável - bom... Nos vemos amanhã?

— A não ser que eu não queira manter minha frequência intacta, eu tenho de ir.

— Tudo bem. Até amanhã então Louis.

— Até amanhã, Harry.

Louis observou cada movimento do cacheado enquanto o mesmo saia de seu quarto, em seguida olhou pela janela e viu que ele também havia saído da casa, então pôde deitar na cama e relaxar seu corpo, sentindo suas costas ficarem confortáveis depois de um dia exaustivo. Faltava uma semana e meia pro baile, duas semanas e meia pro fim das aulas do segundo ano. Louis estava mais que pronto pra fechar esse ciclo, e devia incluir a palavra "ansioso" e "animado" nessa frase também.


	4. Kiss you

Depois de fazer a lição de casa naquela noite, Louis se pegou deitado no sofá com um pote de pipoca que sua mãe havia feito. Lottie, sua irma, estava sentada ao seu lado, assistindo a um episódio da série Stranger Things. A conjuntivite da menina já tinha passado, ela até voltou a ir às aulas. O celular de Louis tocou e ele atendeu, vendo o nome de Ezra e uma foto deles juntos brilharem na tela.

— Alo - falou, comendo um pouco de pipoca.

— E ai? Me conta como foi com o Styles - Louis revirou os olhos.

— Você me ligou pra isso?

— Por que? Ele te tratou mal?

— Não, ele não me tratou mal - suspirou e comeu mais um pouco de pipoca - o que é um milagre já que ele trata mal a maioria das pessoas.

— Voce foi bonzinho com o garoto?

— Não - falou normalmente. Ezra gargalhou - o que? Só porque ele que ajuda eu tenho que tratá-lo como um santo? Não, eu não vou fazer isso. Não vou dar chance pra ele me tratar mal.

— Droga eu me sinto num daqueles livros.

— Que livros?

— Num daqueles que o cara mais popular da escola se apaixona pela nerd de aparelho. No caso você é a nerd de aparelho.

— Ele não é apaixonado por mim, Ezra - revirou os olhos - ele só não gosta que eu não fique babando em cima dele igual os outros alunos da escola.

— Eu acho que ele não entende o porquê de você não gostar dele.

— Nossa só porque ele e os amigos ficam praticando bullying com todos os alunos que não são do grupo deles? Nem é motivo - falou ironicamente.

— Não, imagina - Ezra deu um sorriso e durante algum tempo houve uma pausa longa onde Louis ficou vendo o diálogo entre Eleven e sua irmã enquanto Ezra olhou pro seu cabelo e puxava uma mecha pra ver o comprimento - Lou?

— Oi - falou com a boca cheia de pipoca.

— Você me acha atraente?

— Essa pergunta é algum tipo de pegadinha?

— Não.

— Bom, sendo assim... Você é bem gato - Lois disse e Lottie olhou pra ele, estranhando.

— É que, uh... Tem esse garoto.

— Sei.

— E eu quero chamá-lo pra sair.

— Ele é da nossa turma?

— Nope - Ezra foi até a janela de seu quarto e olhou pro quarto da outra casa, a janela estava aberta e havia um garoto arrumando seus cabelos.

— Então como eu posso ajudar?

— Como você chamaria ele pra sair? Quero dizer- ele- uh... Ele é tão lindo - falou quase se derretendo pelos cabelos louros do garoto.

— Eu nao faço ideia de como fazer isso. Mas se for ajudar, tenta encontrar algo em comum com ele.

— Temos apenas uma coisa em comum - a rua, foi o que ele pensou.

— Então use isso a seu favor - deu de ombros como se Ezra pudesse vê-lo.

— Somos do grupo de fracassados. Como um cara desses vai sequer olhar pra mim? - perguntou e como se o loiro tivesse escutado, ele olhou pra trás e viu Ezra ali. O garoto deu um sorriso sem graça e acenou, fingindo que tava indo fechar a cortina - droga - suspirou - eu sou muito burro.

— Disso eu não posso discordar.

— Eu consigo um 10 em literatura mas sou um desastre em falar com alguém.

— Você tira 10 em literatura colando da minha prova.

— Bom, isso também - ele falou e Louis deu uma risada baixa - eu preciso de ajuda.

— Ezra eu não posso te ajudar, eu não sei como fazê-lo. Eu não quero piorar sua situação e- - nesse momento Louis ouviu o barulho da campainha da casa de Ezra - o que foi isso?

— Campainha. Eu preciso atender.

— Sua mãe não pode fazer isso?

— Nah, ela saiu com meu futuro padrasto número 43.

— Oh.. Então boa sorte pra você e boa sorte também pra sua mãe.

— Obrigado. Eu juro que amanhã eu vou tentar falar com ele - Ezra desceu as escadas rapidamente - não sei porque está sendo tão difícil, geralmente é mais- - assim que ele abriu a porta, arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair - depois te ligo.

— Tá bem. Tchau Ezra.

Ezra desligou e ficou encarando o garoto loiro que estava a sua frente com um prato de torta na mão.

— Oi, sou seu novo vizinho - o loiro disse com um sorriso. Ezra quase derreteu - eu mudei há pouco tempo. Na verdade foi ontem.

— Uh... Entrar quer? Quero dizer - ele balançou a cabeça - quer entrar? - perguntou abrindo espaço pro loiro.

— Obrigado - falou entrando na casa - eu sei que é estranho mas eu trouxe uma torta de cereja pra você e sua família - falou mostrando a torta. Ezra deu um sorriso.

— Muito obrigado - ele pegou o prato e fez sinal pra que o loiro o seguisse até a cozinha - uh... Sou o Ezra, a propósito.

— Meu nome é Niall - falou dando um simples sorriso - você e sua família moram aqui há muito tempo?

— Sim. Na verdade sempre moramos aqui. E você mudou com seus pais?

— Nah. Na verdade eles tão na Irlanda, eu vim sozinho pra fazer faculdade.

— Oh você está na faculdade?

— Sim - ele assentiu com a cabeça, orgulhoso - fazendo cinema e audiovisuais.

— Que legal!

— E voce o que faz?

— Eu- uh- faço... Segundo ano do ensino médio.

— Legal - Niall sorriu de lado - então... Eu vim apenas trazer isso e conhecer meus vizinhos mesmo... Foi um prazer - ele esticou a mão à sua frente e Ezra a apertou.

— O prazer foi meu.

•••

— Niall? Irlandês? - Louis perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ezra estava do seu lado enquanto o menor pegava algumas coisas em seu armário.

— Sim, ele é ainda mais lindo de perto, Lou - falou Ezra, dando um sorriso enorme - ele faz faculdade de cinema e vai morar do meu ladinho.

— Que bom... Eu acho - falou um pouco desconfiado. Ele suspirou e virou pra andar pelo corredor logo após fechar o armário. Ezra o acompanhou - converse com ele normalmente e veja o que consegue.

— Eu vou fazer isso. A torta que ele fez estava uma delícia.

— E ainda é prendado, ótimo isso.

— Sim - assentiu com a cabeça - acho que eu to apaixonado.

— É muito cedo pra isso mas se quiser pensar desse jeito...

— Deixa eu ser feliz, seu chato - falou fazendo um bico. Louis deu uma risada baixa.

— Louis Tomlinson? - um garoto o parou no meio do corredor. O menor olhou nos olhos castanhos do outro com curiosidade.

— Sou eu.

— Mandaram te entregar isso - falou entregando uma lata de coca-cola e um bilhete pro menor.

— Uh... Obrigado eu acho - falou olhando pra Ezra - er... Quem mandou você entregar?

— Eu nao posso falar. So me pediram.

— Tudo bem. Obrigado.

— Eu quero ler! - Ezra falou quase desesperadamente. O menor abriu o papel dobrado.

" _Eu fiquei olhando pro céu ontem à noite e nenhuma estrela é mais bonita que seus olhos. Eu sei que você gosta de coca-cola, bom dia meu amor - LOYL_ "

— Isso ta ficando bem íntimo ne? Quero dizer... Meu amor.

— Íntimo até demais - suspirou - eu quero saber quem é essa pessoa - falou decidido.

— Já tentou comparar a letra dos bilhetes com a de alguém?

— Não. Como eu vou fazer isso?

Agora você trabalha pro professor - disse Ezra - vai ser mais fácil ter acesso à algo tipo as atividades dos alunos.

— É uma boa ideia - Louis pensou - mas enfim. Acho que deveria chamar o Niall pro cinema. Já que ele gosta disso seria interessante.

— Como eu faço isso?

— Ah um dia como quem não quer nada chegue na casa dele e diz "hey vizinho, lembra de mim? Eu to querendo ir ao cinema mas meu amigo não pode, quer ir comigo?"

— É um bom plano.

— Eu sei, sou muito bom.

— Louis - quando o menor olhou pro lado, viu um Harry ofegante, segurando o caderno de geometria.

— Oi Harry.

— Preciso de ajuda.

— Com o que?

— Sabe o quanto eu aprendi com essas anotações? Zero. Eu não posso tirar nota baixa na prova Louis, senão eu sou reprovado.

— É geometria Harry, basicamente são fórmulas.

— E são elas que eu não consigo gravar - falou com a voz manhosa - por favor Louis, eu te pago - o menor olhou pra Ezra, que dava um sorrisinho cinico, em seguida olhou nos olhos de Harry e suspirou, negando com a cabeça.

— Hoje à tarde na biblioteca.

— Na sua casa nao seria melhor?

— Biblioteca ou nada feito.

— Se vocês conversarem na biblioteca a Josy vai ficar brava - Ezra lembrou. A mulher era a bibliotecária.

— Droga, verdade - Louis falou - ta bom. Minha casa as 16 horas. Não se atrase.

— Tudo bem professor, obrigado - falou Harry. afastando-se dele e indo ate os amigos.

— Da pra acreditar nisso? Agora vou ter que dar aulas pra ele.

— Você poderia ter dito não.

— E deixar ele reprovar? Eu sou melhor do que isso.

— Bom, agora que fez sua escolha você terá Harry Styles na sua casa.

— Eu deveria esboçar alguma reação?

— Não.

— Vamos pra sala.

•••

Depois da aula, Louis agradeceu por ter ido pra casa sozinho ao invés de ser perseguido por Harry Styles, porém realmente o cacheado tinha algum problema com regras, pois quando o menor chegou em casa lá estava ele sentado na varanda, mexendo no celular. Louis revirou os olhos e bufou.

— Marcamos 16 horas, Harry - falou Louis.

— Oh... Oi Louis.

— O que tá fazendo aqui as - ele olhou o relógio - 12:43?

— Eu achei que fosse precisar de mais horas de aula do que isso.

— Você sabe o que é respeitar horário de alguém?

— Não - sorriu cinico e levantou do balanço - e a propósito eu encontrei isso pendurado no seu armário - falou mostrando um bilhete, que Louis tomou da mão dele.

— Obrigado - abriu a porta e esperou que Harry entrasse.

— Você tem um admirador secreto?

— Algo assim. Mas não te importa.

— Achei legal - deu de ombros. Louis assentiu com a cabeça e foi até a cozinha.

— Eu vou ter que esquentar o almoço. Você quer o que? Temos lasanha congelada, escondidinho congelado e lasanha congelada.

— Uh... A primeira e a segunda opção são tentadoras.

— Então será lasanha - falou pegando duas.

Harry ficou sentado na mesa enquanto Louis ficava fazendo as coisas. Abriu, colocou no microondas e ligou.

— Então você não vai ler o bilhete? - Harry perguntou.

— Então você não vai deixar de ser intrometido? - perguntou e Harry riu baixo.

— Talvez eu tenha dado uma espiadinha.

— Nossa jura? Você pegou o bilhete do meu armário e trouxe pra mim, que graça.

— Vai que alguém pegava. Eu te salvei.

— Ninguém ia pegar Harry - falou Louis, arrumando uma jarra de suco - eu sou invisível.

— Obviamente alguém não acha isso - apontou pro bilhete na mão de Louis. O menor suspirou e o abriu.

" _Eu so quero te levar pra onde você quiser. Nós podemos sair qualquer dia, qualquer noite. Você não sabe que tem o que eu preciso. Tão bonito da cabeça aos pés. - LOYL_ "

\- Uh... Wow - Louis disse, sentindo seu coração aquecer com as palavras.

— Sim, wow - Harry sorriu. Louis deixou o bilhete em cima da mesa e pegou as lasanhas do microondas, colocando uma na frente de Harry e a sua na frente de onde ia sentar. Pegou garfos e facas pra só então sentar-se.

— LOYL. Conhece alguém com essas siglas? - ele perguntou e Harry olhou incrédulo pra Louis.

— Serio que você não entendeu?

— Não entendi o que?

— Até eu entendi a sigla, Louis.

— Então qual é?

—  _Love of your life_. Esse cara diz ser o amor da sua vida.

— Como você entendeu isso e eu não?

— Estou me sentindo inteligente.

— Então nao precisa de aulas.

— Inteligência pra coisas assim, agora geometria sou um desastre completo.

— Você tem sorte de eu estar de bom humor.

— Eu sei que tenho - sorriu de lado - mas então... Como esta sua mãe?

— Não abusa da sorte Harry.

— Só fiz uma pergunta - falou e suspirou. Louis olhou pro maior, que tinha a cabeça baixa, então pigarreou.

— Ela esta bem. Trabalha no hospital central e volta umas 18 horas todo dia.

— E sua irmã?

— Ta normal - deu de ombros - deve estar na aula agora.

— Dai você fica sozinho em casa o dia inteiro?

— Sim. Não tenho mais 8 anos Harry.

— Eu sei, eu sei - deu um sorrisinho - mas seu sorriso nunca mudou.

Louis ficou completamente corado. Não sabia o porque, mas aquilo realmente o deixou envergonhado. Harry notou isso e deu um sorriso satisfeito.


	5. I'm your

Harry e Louis passaram a tarde inteira estudando. Uma vez ou outra o maior se pegava incomodando o outro passando a caneta pelos seus cabelos ou fazendo cócegas. Era absurdamente irritante o quanto ele queria que Louis olhasse pra ele, porém o que o menor fazia era mandar ele prestar atenção na matéria.

— Entendeu agora? - perguntou Louis.

— Então esse triângulo-

— Pela milésima vez, Harry... Não é um triângulo, é uma pirâmide.

— Tanto faz, se ver de lado vira um triângulo.

— Não! Um triângulo é um triângulo, uma pirâmide é uma pirâmide. Uma pirâmide é feita de triângulos mas um triângulo não pode ser feito de pirâmide.

— Você me deixou absurdamente confuso agora.

— Pirâmide... Apenas isso - falou passando a palma da mão na testa - eu vou pegar uma água. Quer beber algo?

— Uh... Tem um mojito?

— Então vai ser uma água também ne?

— E um sex on the beach.

— Então não quer nem a água?

— Ta bom, eu aceito apenas a água - bufou - vocês não têm álcool nessa casa?

— Por que nós iríamos beber as 3 da tarde?

— Não tem hora pra isso - Harry deu de ombros.

— Então você iria bebado pra escola?

— Bom, isso me ajudaria a aprender sobre triângulos - falou com um sorriso cinico. Louis revirou os olhos.

— Acho que você vai precisar de um milagre.

— Talvez eu precise mesmo - falou bufando - eu não consigo entender nada disso.

— Bom, sorte sua que você tem uma semana e meia pra isso - falou deixando um dos copos de água na frente de Harry.

— Ainda bem que eu tenho um bom professor - Harry disse dando um sorriso pra Louis. O menor arregalou os olhos e voltou a atenção para seu copo de água, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Harry passou a mão por cima da de Louis, que imediatamente tirou a sua dali, virando seu caderno de anotações.

— Então voltando ao assunto...

Passaram as próximas três horas com as bundas bem coladas nas cadeiras, repassando a maior parte das matérias e fazendo alguns exercícios. O lado bom de ensinar alguém, era que Louis podia usar isso pra repassar a matéria, portanto não precisaria estudar arduamente antes da prova. O lado ruim, era que Harry Styles conseguia ser chato quando ele queria.

— Vamos encerrar por hoje uh?

— Ótimo porque eu to quase surtando.

— Pelo menos você acertou um exercício.

— Louis você me passou 5 e eu acertei 1.

— É um grande avanço - falou com um sorriso de lado, notando o olhar derrotado de Harry. Louis deu um suspiro e respirou fundo - olha... Não é simples pra maioria das pessoas, honestamente. É uma matéria complexa que existe muita atenção. Mas não é impossível.

— Entao eu vou fazer os exercícios sozinho... Em casa?

— Isso - Louis assentiu - você consegue - sorriu de lado.

— Você acha?

— Sim, eu acho. Mas tem que se esforçar - a porta da frente se abriu e Louis fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Esperava que Harry fosse embora antes de Lottie ou sua mãe voltar.

— Louis, querido? - Johannah deixou o casaco no cabine e ao se virar, viu Harry ali - uh.. Não sabia que estava com visitar Louis. Harry, querido, quanto tempo - ela falou indo ate o garoto. O cacheado levantou e abraçou a mulher com força - nunca mais veio aqui, senti sua falta.

— Eu- bem... Desculpe - ele falou passando a mão na nuca, um pouco desconfortável. Louis suspirou e ficou olhando pro seu próprio caderno.

— Vou fazer a janta. Vai se juntar a nós Harry?

— Ele ja ta de saída mãe.

— Na verdade não - falou o garoto com um doce sorriso - adoraria ficar pro jantar.

Louis bufou e apoiou sua cabeça na mão, derrotado. Ele olhou pros cabelos cacheados de Harry e então pra forma sexy que uma mecha caia sobre seus olhos. Balançou a cabeça e se perguntou internamente qual era a porra do seu problema.

— Eu vou tomar banho pra jantar - falou Louis dando um meio sorriso. Harry o encarou e ficou assim durante algum tempo, até que Louis sumiu escada acima.

— Então Harry, querido, por que nunca mais veio?

— Acho que eu e o Louis seguimos caminhos diferentes, então acabamos nos afastando - ele brincava com as pontas de seus dedos.

— E o que te trouxe de volta? - ela perguntou. Harry abriu a boca varias vezes e não conseguia responder essa pergunta, mesmo que fosse algo simples.

— Uh... Ele está me ajudando a estudar pra uma prova.

— Oh, achei que você fosse um ano mais velho querido.

— Na verdade eu sou sim, mas ele faz uma aula comigo, adiantou uma matéria.

— Oh verdade, ele me contou sobre.

— Seu filho é muito inteligente senhora Tomlinson - falou e olhou pra seus pés.

— Pare de me chamar assim Harry, você pode me chamar de Jay.

— Uh... Eu me sinto um pouco desconfortável chamando-a assim.

— Voce me chamava de tia Jay. É só tirar o "tia" - ela piscou pra ele.

— E como esta o tio Mark? - ele perguntou e Johannah olhou pra ele por algum tempo, quase que procurando palavras pra dizer algo.

— Uh... Mark faleceu há três anos - ela disse com uma voz quase chorosa - acidente de carro.

— Sinto muito, eu não sabia.

— Tudo bem querido - deu um meio sorriso e logo o desfez, mexendo algo na panela. Ela respirou fundo - ele estava voltando de uma visita a Manchester quando um carro se chocou contra o dele. Ele estava com o Louis.

— Co-com o Louis?

— Isso - ela suspirou - e bom, ele sobreviveu e seu pai morreu na hora. Foi uma tragedia - ela disse. Harry olhou para as escadas, pensando em Louis. Como ele conseguia ser tão forte e decidido? Foram poucos anos atrás.

Em mais ou menos meia hora o jantar estava pronto e Johannah olhou pra Harry com doçura.

— Querido você pode chamar o Louis pra se juntar à nós?

— E Charlotte?

— Ela vai sair com um garoto hoje.

— Uh... Tudo bem, eu chamo - falou levantando-se e subindo as escadas. O estreito corredor tinha apenas uma luz ligada e dentro do quarto tocava uma musica da banda  _The Script_. Harry deu um sorriso e entrou, vendo Louis deitado na cama mexendo no celular enquanto cantarolava algumas frases da música. O cacheado limpou a garganta e o menor o olhou rapidamente.

— O que ta fazendo aqui?

— Sua mãe te chamou pra jantar.

— Oh sim... Eu já vou - ele se atrapalhou um pouco na hora de sair da cama, mas logo desligou a musica, digitou algo no celular e então foi na frente de Harry até a cozinha. O cacheado aproveitou a bela visão do corpo curvilíneo de Louis, mas logo caiu em si do que estava fazendo e balançou a cabeça, procurando olhar pra qualquer outro lugar.

Eles se sentaram à mesa e começaram a comer tranquilamente. Johannah fez um cozido de carne com cenouras e batatas.

— Está uma delicia Jay - falou Harry com um enorme sorriso - eu tinha esquecido o quanto sua comida é boa.

— Que bom que gostou meu querido. Como estão as coisas na escola?

— Com as notas? Fora o fato de que estou quase bombando em geometria o restante está ótimo.

— Harry adora os nerds - falou Louis. Harry o olhou e engoliu a seco.

— E você adora os populares.

— Nao fedem mas também não cheiram - Louis piscou pro maior e voltou a se concentrar em sua comida.

— Eu fico feliz que todos se deem bem - Jay falou, alheia à ironia dos comentários dos meninos - esses dias apareceu um garoto vítima de bullying no hospital. Ele havia tentado suicídio mas graças a Deus a namorada o encontrou - Harry abaixou a cabeça e Louis olhou pra ele, abrindo a boca e fechando algumas vezes. Optou por ficar calado - as pessoas que praticam bullying com as outras não tem problemas com as pessoas em si. Tem problema consigo mesmo.

— É... Eu concordo - Louis disse dando um suspiro, sem olhar pra Harry - é covardia se aproveitar de alguém mais fraco fisicamente apenas porque você tem problemas em controlar sua própria mente.

Depois disso a mesa ficou completamente quieta. Harry abaixou a cabeça e não conseguiu esboçar reação pelo que Jay e Louis haviam acabado de falar. Obviamente o menor sabia bem o que se passava realmente na escola, porém Jay estava alheia à isso. Pelo menos Louis havia dito o que queria dizer-lhe durante tanto tempo, mas isso não deixou Harry muito feliz.

Após o jantar, Louis foi levar o maior até a parte de fora pra que ele fosse embora. Ficaram em silêncio, parados na varanda.

— Louis, eu-

— Me poupe disso - o menor falou negando com a cabeça - honestamente eu não quero saber seus motivos pra fazer o que você faz, Harry. Nenhuma dor no mundo justifica você causar danos à alguém. Eu sou um grande ninguém naquela escola e eu quero continuar assim, mas honestamente se eu fosse fazer algo contra você e todos os seus amigos, eu estaria fodido porque tudo se voltaria contra mim. Eu gostaria realmente de fazer algo, mas vocês são maiores, mais ricos e bem mais poderosos do que eu, então eu fico na minha. Contudo você não vai entrar na minha casa e falar sobre bullying como se fosse inocente, porque você não é.

— Sinto muito.

— Nao é pra mim que você tem que falar isso.

— Mas eu me importo com o que-

— O caderno está com você. Já sabe a direção que deve seguir - ele abaixou a cabeça e suspirou - você sabe onde é o ponto de ônibus. Tenha uma boa noite Harry.

•••

— Serio que você disse isso? - Ezra perguntou, estavam na frente da casa de Louis conversando.

— Sim, eu disse - falou com firmeza - Harry estava prestes à se fazer de bom moço pra não dizer pra minha mãe que cresceu e virou um ridículo.

— Me surpreende que você esteja vivo.

— Pelo menos eu o disse o que precisava dizer - Louis deu de ombros - eu já tava de saco cheio.

— O que vai fazer segunda-feira quando ver ele?

— Eu nao vou fazer nada. Por que eu faria algo?

— Não sei, foi apenas uma pergunta - deu de ombros. Viram um garoto que deveria ter 10 anos parar uma bicicleta na frente da casa de Louis e descer com uma única rosa na mão.

— O que diabos é isso agora? - Louis perguntou, levantando.

— Parece coisa do seu amigo secreto - Ezra disse. O garotinho chega perto de Louis, analisa o garoto e sorri.

— Você é Louis Tomlinson?

— Sim, sou eu.

— Falaram pra eu te entregar isso - falou dando-lhe a rosa e um cartão.

— Oh.. Obrigado. Qual o seu nome?

— Jace.

— Prazer, Jace - sorriu de lado - pode me dizer como era a pessoa que te mandou me entregar isso?

— Ele disse que eu não deveria dizer.

— Mas você pode dizer Jace.

— Na verdade não posso.

Louis bufou e olhou pra Ezra, sentindo-se derrotado. Então ele abriu o cartão e antes de ler olhou pro garoto e viu que ele ainda estava ali.

— Uh.. Jace?

— Sim?

— Já não era pra você ter ido embora pra evitar que eu faça mais perguntas?

— Eu preciso da resposta, senhor Louis.

— Resposta? - ele franziu o cenho e leu o cartão.

" _Eu posso não ter o toque mais suave, posso não dizer as palavras mais suaves. Eu sei que eu não me encaixo tão bem, mas eu sou seu. Quer ir ao baile do terceiro ano comigo?_ "

— Uh... - Louis passou o bilhete pra Ezra, que o leu e voltou a olhar pro menor.

— The Script? O cara tem jeito.

— O que eu respondo? Eu nem sei quem é.

— Você quer descobrir? - Ezra perguntou e Louis assentiu - então acho melhor dizer que sim.

— Mas eu nao quero dizer sim pra alguém que eu não conheço.

— Ele disse que se você disser que sim ele vai ser a pessoa mais feliz - o garotinho chamado Jace falou e sorriu com os bracinhos pra trás. Louis suspirou e olhou pra Ezra.

— Tem uma caneta ai? - perguntou pra Ezra. O garotinho tirou do bolso um lápis e entregou pra Louis.

" _Sim com uma condição: quero dois ingressos extra."_

\- Pronto - falou dobrando o cartão e entregando-o para Jace - diga-o que se ele disse não à isso, então a resposta também é não.

E com isso o garotinho se foi, levando o cartão consigo e deixando a rosa. Ezra olhou pra Louis e sorriu, negando com a cabeça.

— Sabe o que isso significa? - o moreno perguntou.

— O que?

— O seu querido admirador é do terceiro ano.


	6. Drunk

— Grande coisa, agora tem uns 53 alunos que podem ser essa pessoa - Louis suspirou - mas o fato é que ele é um stalker. Talvez seja um louco.

— Talvez seja alguém legal.

— Nah. Que pessoa legal faria isso? Alguém legal chegaria na pessoa e perguntaria.

— O que você respondeu no cartão?

— Que so iria se ele me arrumasse dois ingressos extras.

— Mas você só tem um amigo. No caso eu.

— Obrigado, é muito doce da sua parte - suspirou - é pra você e pro Niall.

— O vizinho? Não! Não, eu não vou- eu não vou chamá-lo.

— Ezra você sempre foi confiante com seus relacionamentos, qual o problema com esse?

— Ele é mais velho - Ezra usava os dedos pra contar - ele é mais bonito, ele é mais experiente, mais inteligente, mais independente, mais-

— Todo mundo tem defeitos meu caro. Tente chamá-lo, pode se surpreender.

— Ou me ferrar completamente.

— Bom, de qualquer forma eu não sei se ele vai me entregar os dois ingressos - sorriu de lado - então vamos esperar e ver, porque não vai ser fácil já que é um evento exclusivo demais. Ser tem que conseguir dois.

— Quando a pessoa quer ela corre atrás - Ezra deu de ombros e suspirou - você acha que eu devo chamá-lo?

— Já deveria ter chamado ele pro cinema, achei que fosse fazer isso.

— Eu fiquei nervoso.

— Eu imaginei - Louis deu uma gargalhada.

— E você vai no baile com um admirador secreto.

— Não fique tão animado porque eu só to indo por causa de você e do Niall. Quero que você tome coragem e que se divirta naquela festa. Sabe que eu não gosto muito.

— Eu sei. Mas eu também sei que você pode mudar de ideia.

— Ezra, serão varios seres humanos esfregando seus corpos em busca de uma noite de prazer momentâneo e uma falsa alegria já que na semana seguinte vem as provas e a maioria passou o ano inteiro brincando.

— Você literalmente não sabe se divertir.

— Enfim... - suspirou - falta pouco pro baile - olhou pra Ezra - o tal admirador secreto tem no máximo 6 dias pra arranjar os ingressos ou estamos fora. Não que me importe ir, prefiro minha casa.

— Você é realmente muito chato, por que sou seu amigo?

— Porque todo maluco precisa de alguém pra por juízo na cabeça.

— E você foi o escolhido?

— Eu era o melhor da seleção - sorriu de lado e encarou a parte da frente de sua casa. Lembrou-se de quando brincou com Harry no gramado uma vez. Eles se sujaram completamente de lama e ainda por cima chovia. Sua mãe deixara eles brincarem, porém acabaram pegando um resfriado. Contudo ele se lembra de ter valido a pena cada espirro.

— Louis? Looouuuu! - Ezra mexeu a mão na frente dos olhos de Louis, que piscou algumas vezes antes de olhar pro garoto.

— O que?

— Você tem visita - falou apontando pra frente.

Louis bufou e quase usou a palma da mão pra bater em sua testa, porém não o fez. Ali estava Harry Styles, olhando atentamente pra si enquanto segurava em suas mãos dois cadernos e dois livros, um de escola e o outro alguma obra literária.

— Uh... Oi Louis - falou ele - e.. Uh... - ele olhou pra Ezra e fechou um olho, parecendo concentrado pra lembrar de seu nome - começa com P, não é?

— Quase, Harry - o garoto disse segurando a risada - meu nome é Ezra Miller.

— Oh... Claro. Eu sabia disso.

— Obviamente sabia - Ezra sorriu e cruzou os braços no peito, observando o garoto a sua frente.

— Uh... Eu queria saber se tem como me explicar algumas coisas - Harry perguntou olhando pra Louis, que apenas mantinha seu olhar sobre uma pedra no chão.

— Agora?

— Sim, agora. Eu trouxe meus materiais.

— Er... - Louis passou a mão na nuca e suspirou. Ezra ficou observando-o e quase gargalhou, porém segurou o máximo.

— Eu já vou de toda forma meninos - Ezra disse - Louis eu te ligo mais tarde.

— Tudo bem - falou o menor dando um sorriso mínimo.

— Tchau Harry!

— Até mais Ezra - falou o maior - então, podemos conversar e estudar?

— Não tenho muita escolha - suspirou - mas não vamos conversar, apenas estudar.

— Tudo bem, professor.

— Não sou professor. Entre - falou abrindo a porta e esperando harry passar por ela. Louis foi atrás dele e pararam na frente da mesa de jantar - espere aqui, vou pegar meu material.

— Louis - a voz melodiosa de sua irmã se fez presente e o menor suspirou pesadamente.

— Oi Lottie - falou, vendo s garota aparecendo de moletom, com um short que todo o casaco cobria, usava meias e nenhum chinelo. Quando ela viu que ali estava um garoto, ela arregalou os olhos.

— Uh... Você não é o Ezra - ela disse.

— Muito bem observado - Harry disse, olhando a garota de cima a baixo. Louis revirou os olhos pra isso.

— Espera... Você é Harry Styles? O garotinho que vivia aqui?

— Eu mesmo.

— Wow voce... Cresceu - falou mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Sim, cresci um pouco.

— Lottie vai pro seu quarto, nós vamos estudar. Harry vou pegar meu material.

— Tudo bem Louis.

E assim foi, porém Lottie ficou lá embaixo mais um pouco, claramente flertando com Harry. Louis nao sabia dizer se o maior estava flertando de volta ou se apenas era educado demais pra deixar a garota falando sozinha, porém a impressão que teve era de um leve desconforto por parte do cacheado.

•••

— Não acho que seja ele - falou Louis, franzindo a sobrancelha pra Harry.

— Se não for então quem é? Não é a mulher - Harry disse, pegando um pouco da pipoca que estava na vasilha.

Harry e Louis estudaram durante duas horas até finalmente cansarem e irem até a sala assistir  _Law & Order_. Agora eles discutiam sobre isso de forma saudável, tentando adivinhar quem foi o assassino.

— Não foi a mulher, obviamente - falou Louis - mas parece ter sido obra de outra pessoa e não do namorado. Não seria conveniente pra ele matar ela. Por que o faria?

— Sim, mas existe muita coisa entre casais que ninguém entende, então eu realmente não duvido que seja ele o assassino.

— Uh, eu acho que não.

E então fizeram uma aposta. Quem perdesse teria de tomar dois shots de uma vodka barata que Johannah guardava. Se Louis estava disposto a dar uma chance à Harry, que fosse verdadeira. No final de tudo, o menor ganhou e o cacheado tomou dois shots da bebida, que desceu queimando por sua garganta.

— Droga, isso é horrível - falou Harry, rindo logo em seguida. Louis riu baixo.

— Achei que bebesse isso sempre Harry.

— Eu bebo outras coisas.

— Uhm, sei - sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior logo em seguida. Um silêncio constrangedor se alastrou e então o maior pegou a vodka, tomando mais um shot.

— Quer?

— Nah - torceu o nariz.

— E onde está sua mãe?

— Foi trabalhar. As pessoas têm empregos.

— Oh... - Harry suspirou.

— Não tem nenhuma festa hoje?

— Está me expulsando?

— Não. É que você vive em festas.

— Bom, não hoje - Harry disse deitando a cabeça no sofá - eu quero apenas relaxar.

— Sei - Louis procurou não olhar pra Harry, falhando completamente. A televisão estava ligada ainda no canal de  _Law & Orde_r. Estava passando outro episódio e Louis suspirou, parando pra prestar atenção. Com a visão periférica, ele conseguiu ver Harry tomando mais um shot. Ele queria ficar bebado?

— Sabe, aquela escola é uma droga - Harry confessou com a voz amarga - é tudo em prol da aparência e imagem. Tudo pelo status - veio na mente de Louis as imagens do maior sendo um  _bullier_  com alguns nerds - tudo pra ser popular e não precisar de preocupar com os maldosos comentários alheios - Louis respirou fundo, talvez demais, sentindo seu peito estufar e logo em seguida ele soltou o ar. Ele não podia acreditar que Harry estava falando aquelas coisas sendo que ele era causador de tudo.

— É... - se limitou a dizer isso, mexendo-se desconfortável no sofá.

— E sabe o que é pior? É quando os rumores começam a ficar fortes o suficiente pra que as pessoas comecem a te olhar torto - falou indignado. Louis apoiou a bochecha na mão que por sua vez estava apoiada no braço do sofá pelo cotovelo. Harry tomou mais um shot.

— Acho que já chega de bebida pra você - falou, tentando pegar a garrafa de vodka da mão do garoto, sem sucesso.

— Você não odeia isso Lou? Não odeia quando você se sente sozinho no meio de um monte de gente?

— Todos odeiam isso Harry - falou, bufando. Se sua mãe chegasse ele estava completamente ferrado.

— Mas eu odeio mais - falou com uma voz manhosa, tomando mais uma dose - eu acho que você e aquele seu amigo são muito corajosos.

— Uh?

— É... Você e o Lazra - Louis revirou os olhos - ele tem um nome engraçado - Harry deu uma gargalhada, enquanto o menor pensava "isso tá mesmo acontecendo?" - vocês não têm medo de serem invisíveis.

— Ja leu o livro vantagens de ser invisível? - perguntou Louis - ninguém te vê. Ninguém fala de você. Ninguém te julga.

— Falam sim - Harry deu uma risada e logo depois parou - uuuh... Você devia usar uma capa da invisobo- inva- invizzzzzz-

— Invisibilidade?

— Isso! Você é tão inteligente Lou - deu um enorme sorriso e tomou mais um shot.

— Tá bem, já chega ne? - pegou a garrafa da mão de Harry.

— Não Lou! Eu tava gostando. Tem gosto bom - falou fazendo um biquinho - devolve! - levantou as mãos, mas Louis revirou os olhos e deixou a garrafa na cozinha. Quando voltou pra sala, Harry abraçava os joelhos e parecia completamente paranoico.

— Hey. Ta tudo bem?

— Posso deitar no seu colo?

— Uh... - Louis ponderou e hesitou, pensando que talvez deveria dizer pra Harry ir pra casa. O grande problema era que ele estava bebado e o menor não queria manda-lo num táxi desse jeito - sim, você pode.

Harry murmurou algo e deitou no sofá com a cabeça sobre as coxas de Louis. O menor realmente não entendia o garoto de cachos. Durante anos ignorou sua existência, jogando fora toda a amizade que um dia eles construíram e agora ali estava ele, deitado em seu colo, falando coisas desconexas e tratando-o como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Hesitou um pouco, mas começou a passar os dedos nos cabelos dele, ouvindo murmúrios de prazer do garoto, mostrando que Harry estava gostando do carinho. Louis suspirou e continuou fazendo cafuné na cabeça de Harry.

— Não vá - ele falou murmurando bem baixinho. Louis olhou pra ele e suspirou.

•••

A porta da frente bateu com força e isso fez com que Louis acordasse quase num pulo. Seu pescoço doía e suas coxas estavam com câimbra. Olhou pra baixo e viu Harry ainda dormindo em seu colo. Bocejou antes de pensar em um jeito de sair dali.

— Louis por que diabos você não lavou- - Lottie entrou na sala gritando, o menor arregalou os olhos e pediu silêncio pra ela - a louça...

— Shiiiii - Louis sinalizou pra ela e sentiu Harry se mexer um pouco, murmurando algo ainda dormindo.

— O que ele tá fazendo aqui? - Lottie perguntou sussurrando.

— Eu não sei, ele veio estudar e acabou bebado. Perdi o controle.

— Ele é Harry Styles.

— Eu sei quem ele é.

— Se livra dele! - ela disse. Lottie era rancorosa e também sabia sobre o que Harry fazia na escola. Obviamente ela não era a favor dos atos.

Louis olhou pro garoto encolhido em seu colo. Deu um suspiro e voltou a acariciar seus cabelos enquanto a irmã marchava pra longe da sala. Louis nao queria acorda-lo. Parecia que Harry precisava dormir, então por que ele tiraria isso do rapaz? Parou por alguns segundos pra observá-lo dormindo. Harry preços um verdadeiro anjo. Seus cachinhos bem definidos e cor de chocolate, os olhos fechados, a respiração tranquila... O nariz, o maxilar, até mesmo as orelhas do garoto eram perfeitas. Perguntou-se como um garoto tão bonito poderia ser tão imbecil. Não conseguia entender por mais que tentasse.


	7. Same love

Harry abriu os olhos e sentiu a almofada fofa embaixo de sua cabeça. Deu um murmúrio baixo e olhou pra janela da sala de Louis, vendo que a lua já brilhava no céu. Virou-se pro lado apenas pra ver o pequeno ser humano deitado no outro sofá, cochilando tranquilamente. Louis estava de lado, abraçando uma almofada com força. Os olhos fechados e a expressão tranquila fez Harry sorrir. Olhou em seu celular, respondeu algumas mensagens e viu ligação de sua mãe. Mordeu o lábio inferior e a notificou de que não voltaria pra casa naquela noite. Notou que eram 20 horas e a casa estava toda escura. Aparentemente apenas ele e Louis estavam ali.

Harry foi à cozinha e pegou um copo de água, olhando para tudo o que havia mudado ali, que não era pouca coisa. Na verdade, até onde ele se lembrava, a única coisa que permaneceu intacta fora uma prateleira de ferro que os Tomlinson's usavam pra colocar alimentos. Aquilo realmente nunca havia mudado, nem mesmo de lugar. As paredes, antes bege, tinham agora um papel de parede cobrindo-as inteiramente; a geladeira era nova, o fogão também, assim como o microondas que Johannah antigamente dizia que jamais compraria por causa da radiação. Tempo. Ele realmente muda as coisas. Mas assim como a prateleira de ferro no canto do cômodo, tem coisas que nem o tempo consegue apagar.

Ele voltou para a sala e viu o pequeno ainda dormindo. Aproximou-se e começou a fazer carinho na bochecha dele, notando que estavam coradas. A boca entreaberta e algumas mechas de cabelo caídas sobre o rosto, mechas essas que Harry fez questão de tirá-las. Foi assim que ele sentiu o quanto o cabelo de Louis era macio e sedoso, não conseguiu tirar as mãos dele, queria toca-lo e acaricia-lo. O menor começou a se mexer e apertou os olhos, murmurando algo antes de abri-los e piscar algumas vezes antes de olhar pra Harry.

— O que está fazendo? - Louis perguntou.

— Uh... Te acordando - falou Harry, apenas pra nao dizer que estava apreciando a obra de arte que ele era.

— Por que? Volta a dormir Harry - murmurou e fechou os olhos novamente.

— Lou a gente dormiu quase a tarde inteira.

— Para de me chamar de Lou - falou mau humorado, abrindo os olhos e soltando a almofada.

— Eu estava pensando...

— Isso de pensar está ficando mais frequente?

— Muito engraçado Louis. Ate dormindo você é sem graça - falou e recebeu um sorriso do menor - o que acha de a gente sair agora?

— Sair pra onde? Eu não vou pra festa alguma Harry.

— Não é festa... Na verdade eu quero te levar num lugar divertido. Quero dizer... Você fica muito em casa.

— O que você ganha com isso?

— Talvez o seu respeito de volta.

— Eu não estou interessado em entrar numa água profunda onde eu posso me afogar.

— Eu nao estou pedindo pra casar comigo. Eu só quero que se divirta um pouco, saia de casa, conheça novos lugares.

— Com você.

— Uh... É. Comigo - Harry abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, sentindo seus ombros caírem - apenas como amigos.

— Eu nem pensaria em outra forma pra sair com você. Mas não somos amigos, Harry. Eu não sou amigo de um valentão. Estou apenas te ajudando com a sua nota.

— E eu to te ajudando a ter vida social.

— Eu ja tenho vida social. Eu tenho um amigo e eu não preciso sair pra me divertir - sentou no sofá. Harry ficou observando-o quase com admiração.

— Somente hoje. Se você não gostar eu juro que nem vir aqui eu venho.

— Isso é uma promessa?

— Sim, é uma promessa.

— Tudo bem então. Mas eu to te avisando que se eu não gostar dessa noite, você pode esquecer que eu existo.

— Combinado.

Harry deu um grande sorriso e Louis se levantou, pedindo licença pra ir trocar de roupa. Ele vestiu uma calça jeans e um moletom vermelho, usando nos pés seu fiel e inseparável vans preto. Estava satisfeito com o que via, então desceu as escadas.

— E sua mãe e irma?

— Minha irmã saiu com um carinha e a minha mãe vai ficar no turno da noite pra uma amiga.

— Oh... Tudo bem. Vamos? - Harry ofereceu o braço pra Louis segurar. O menor revirou os olhos e passou pelo maior, abrindo a porta e saindo. O cacheado deu uma risada audível e pegou o celular pra chamar o Uber e ver a mensagem que sua mãe enviou. Deu um suspiro triste e fechou a porta da frente da casa de Louis, trancando-a com a chave que o menor deixara ali.

— Então, pra onde vamos? - perguntou Louis. Harry estava distraído, mas escutou o que o garoto perguntou.

— Você vai ver.

— Eu odeio surpresas Harry.

— Eu sei, mas nao é bem uma surpresa.

— Pra onde vai me levar?

— Você vai ver. Tenha paciência.

— Harry eu nao confio em você.

— Então fica aqui Louis - falou franzindo o cenho - pra que sair com alguém que não confia?

— Porque voce pediu.

— Eu to tentando, ta legal? - bravo, Harry guardou o celular no bolso e então viu o carro do Uber se aproximando - se quiser venha, se não quiser, fica. Eu não vou te obrigar a nada - Harry foi até o carro e Louis bufou pesadamente.

— Eu vou me arrepender disso - falou e seguiu Harry.

O Uber dirigiu pela cidade e passou pelos limites. Louis arregalou os olhos e engoliu a seco, já não estavam mais em Londres. Harry olhava distraidamente pra paisagem fora do carro, como se tivesse algo interessante em cada árvore que tinha pelo caminho. Estavam indo à Bristol ou mais adiante. Louis conhecia esse caminho.

— Ainda tá bravo? - perguntou Louis, tentando pelo menos dissipar esse silêncio constrangedor que se fez entre eles.

— Eu não tava bravo antes. Somente frustrado - falou seriamente. Louis mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou. Já não tinha mais assunto pra tratar com o garoto - eu não iria te machucar.

— Voce machuca pessoas todos os dias.

— Eu sei - falou e logo em seguida olhou pra Louis - mas eu nunca machuquei você.

— É isso que você diz pra si mesmo todo dia? - perguntou com os olhos mostrando mágoa e decepção. Harry abriu a boca e a fechou em seguida, não sabendo como responder àquilo - Silêncio. Foi o que eu pensei.

— O que eu te fiz que foi tão ruim?

— Se você não lembra não vai ser eu quem vai te dizer, Harry. Considere essa uma chance de você mostrar que eu to errado.

— Eu nao tenho que provar nada pra ti.

— E é exatamente por atitudes como essa que eu deveria ter ouvido minha consciência e ficado em casa. Mas enfim... O que vamos fazer em Bristol?

— Fugir da realidade.

— Indo pra uma cidade que fica praticamente colada à Londres?

— Basicamente.

— Você quem sabe - falou dando de ombros - eu não conheço nada lá.

— Eu nao te traria a um lugar sem saber como é.

— Tudo bem.. - suspirou pesadamente - Harry?

— Uh?

— Você realmente não se lembra. Não é?

— Do que?

— Deixa pra lá - balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar pro lado de fora do carro. As luzes da cidade já podiam ser vistas.

Harry olhou pra Louis e sentiu a mão suar. Seu corpo inteiro respondia à qualquer movimento do menor, principalmente sua mão que insistia em querer ficar no bando do meio pra, talvez, conseguir encostá-la na de Louis. Sentia-se realmente louco e se perguntava o que o menor pensava de si naquele momento. Se é que ele pensava em Harry. Algumas coisas nao tinham perdão e o maior sabia disso. Preferia fingir-se de cego a realmente lidar com o problema de frente.

Mais vinte minutos e eles chegaram à Bristol, cidade vizinha de Londres e bem pequena, porém muito aconchegante. O Uber parou exatamente na coordenada que Harry deixara no aplicativo e assim que saíram do carro, o agradeceram. Louis arregalou os olhos, vendo uma grande feira diante deles. Havia um parque de diversões pequeno, mas parecia divertido; também tinham barraquinhas de roupas, comidas e artesanatos. Era absurdamente maravilhoso e Louis amava coisas do tipo. Por alguns segundos pensou seriamente em se retratar com Harry, porém ainda tinham a noite inteira.

— O que achou? - Harry perguntou.

— Uh... - Louis olhou pra ele e sorriu, andando de ré na frente de Harry pra olhar pro maior - a noite é uma criança. Ainda bem que descansamos de tarde - piscou e andou praticamente saltitante. Harry deu uma risada e abaixou a cabeça, achando Louis extremamente adorável.

Primeiramente eles foram à uma montanha russa. Louis insistiu pois nunca havia andado em uma. Em seguida, foram no kamikaze, o que gerou um Louis e um Harry com os cabelos inteiramente bagunçados. Comeram dois cachorros-quentes cada um e tomaram pelo menos 500ml de refrigerante.

— Como sabia que estava tendo festival? - perguntou Louis, comendo agora um algodão doce, andando ao lado de Harry.

— Eu venho sempre aqui - falou o maior.

— Por que? Quero dizer... Londres tem varias coisas divertidas pra fazer.

— Porém é diferente. Lá é onde eu vivo e as vezes a única coisa que eu quero é fugir da minha realidade e viver num mundo de fantasias. Mesmo que seja por uma hora.

— Isso parece profundo.

— Depende do ponto de vista - ele suspirou - e você? O que faz pra se divertir além de fazer contas difíceis?

— Leio um livro. As vezes eu assisto uma série, um filme... Gosto de tudo um pouco.

— Porém na sua casa.

— Sim. No conforto e humildade do meu sofá.

— Mas está se divertindo hoje?

— Uh... Se eu disser que sim e você sair comemorando feito um maluco eu vou dar meia volta.

— Então a resposta é sim?

— Leve isso como um talvez. Ainda tem alguns brinquedos pra irmos.

Harry deu um sorriso satisfeito, olhando pra Louis antes de abaixar a cabeça e olhar para seus pés.

— Lembra quando íamos naquele parquinho quando éramos crianças?

— Aquele que ficava no parque perto da eu casa?

— Sim, esse mesmo.

— Sim eu lembro. Brincávamos muito lá.

— Era incrível, fomos crianças felizes.

— Definitivamente - sorriu de lado - podemos ir na piscina de bolinhas gigante?

— Não, vamos primeiro nas barraquinhas de roupa.

— Mas ela ta tao chamativa e iluminada...

— Vamos ver as roupas e depois vamos lá. O que acha?

— Pode ser - suspirou - corrida até as barracas?

— Ah acho que não, eu to meio- Valendo! - gritou e saiu correndo.

— Hey! Não valeu - gritou, correndo logo em seguida atrás de Harry. Ambos riam enquanto corriam e nenhum deles sabia o porquê de não terem perdido o fôlego ainda.

Passaram por todas as pessoas e, surpreendentemente, Louis venceu a corrida. Harry apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, sentindo-se quase morto de cansado.

— Eu sou o campeão! - Louis gritou levantando os braços e girando em torno de si mesmo - você trapaceou e mesmo assim não ganhou Harry, que vergonha.

— Você é menor e mais rápido - falou ofegante.

— Eu to fora de forma. Não vou na academia, sabia?

— Eu vou e me sinto derrotado duplamente.

— Lide com isso - falou dando uma risada e virando de costas pra ver a primeira barraquinha. Era de roupas de bebe, então passaram pra próxima.

Se divertiram muito vendo óculos, pulseiras, colares, roupas e outras coisas a mais. Chegaram em uma barraquinha de um cara que fazia tatuagem de henna. Louis realmente se interessou.

— Você? O senhor todo correto vai fazer uma tatuagem de henna?

— Por que não? É tão bonito. Eu tenho vontade de ter uma tatuagem.

— Eu tenho.

— Serio? Onde?

— Uh... - no peito.

— Wow. Eu esperava isso de você - falou dando um sorriso e folheando algumas páginas dos esboços do tatuador.

— Esperava?

— Sim. Isso e também piercings. Talvez uns alargadores.

— Tem essa visão de mim?

— Realmente tenho - falou e viu uma que lhe interessou - acho que vai ser essa.

— Henna ou real? - perguntou o tatuador. Louis olhou pro homem e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Você faz tatuagem de verdade aqui?

— É limpo - o homem explicou - todo o material é descartável, então eu nunca uso as mesmas agulhas ou tinta. Estou sempre trocando.

— Não sei... Minha mãe me mataria.

— Eu acho que você ficaria bem com uma tatuagem - Harry disse.

— Eu nao quero algo tão grande.

— Então escolhe uma menor.

E então Louis decidiu pela tatuagem de verdade, escrevendo um "Far Away" na parte interna do braço, sendo bem discreto. Harry por sua vez, escreveu "I can't change" no pulso.

Por último eles foram à uma piscina de bolinhas pra adultos. Era específico pra maiores de 18 anos. As bolinhas iam até a cintura de Harry e no meio tinha o que parecia um gigantesco castelo de plástico, onde havia também um tobogã. Provavelmente aquilo tinha a altura de um prédio de dois andares, mas parecia muito divertido. Dentro do castelo tinha uma cama elástica e eles pularam até chegarem nas escadas. Louis gargalhou quando acabou caindo e Harry o puxou pra levantar novamente. Subiram dois lances de escadas pra chegarem até onde descia no tobogã e primeiramente foi Louis, em seguida Harry. Caíram nas bolinhas, ambos dando risadas até começarem uma guerrinha, um jogando bola no outro.

Decidiram então voltar pra cama elástica e nossa, ambos sentiam-se nas nuvens. Louis caiu e começou a gargalhar porque estava em uma crise de riso. Harry sorriu e ao encarar o menor, acabou caindo ao lado dele, um pouco afastado. Foi então que percebeu que o castelo era aberto e dava pra ver as estrelas perfeitamente dali. Harry parou de rir e ficou apreciando a vista enquanto Louis estava se recompondo e tentando descobrir o que o garoto tanto via. Foi quando ele também notou o céu estrelado e ficou maravilhado.

— É lindo - Harry disse - nunca da pra ver o céu assim em Londres.

— Muitas luzes e nuvens.

— Sim - Harry sorriu de lado e olhou pra Louis - obrigado por ter vindo comigo.

— Valeu a pena.


	8. For you

— Entra - Harry pediu gentilmente, abrindo espaço pro menor, que entrou na casa olhando tudo ao redor.

— Como voce tem uma casa em Bristol?

— Não é minha - ele disse dando um sorriso de lado e trancando a porta da frente - é de um primo meu.

— Oh... - Louis sorriu docemente e olhou pra construção rústica que dava uma sensação de conforto.

— Ele deixa a chave comigo pra situações em que ele tem que viajar e não quer deixar a casa sozinha.

— Então você se esconde aqui?

— Apenas quando não tenho muita opção - sorriu de lado - no caso já são 1 da manhã e voltar pra Londres não é viável.

— Ainda bem que eu avisei minha mãe, porque ela chegaria amanhã de manhã e me mataria mentalmente.

— Tenho certeza que sua mãe não faria isso.

— Ah Harry, voce nao conhece dona Jay quando está brava.

— Não consigo imagina-la zangada.

— Nem tente.

— Então... O quarto é lá em cima. Pode se sentir a vontade.

— Tem so um quarto?

— Sim. Nao se preocupe. Gosto de sofás - sorriu e piscou pra Louis.

— Uh... Tá bem. Amanhã vamos embora cedo?

— Assim que acordarmos.

— Tá bem - Louis deslizou a mão pelo corrimão de madeira mas não subiu, ao invés disso virou-se pro maior - obrigado Harry.

— Pelo que?

— Por me tirar da realidade. É bom não ter preocupação de vez em quando.

— Você é muito novo pra ficar se estressando por pouco - sorriu fraco - vá dormir Lou... Louis, uh. Boa noite.

— Boa noite Hazzy.

E com isso Louis subiu as escadas. Harry arregalou os olhos e entreabriu a boca, lembrando-se do apelido de criança que Louis lhe dera. Foi pouco tempo que passaram quando eram crianças, mas definitivamente foi significativo pra ambos. Eram melhores amigos, fazia tudo juntos sem se importar com idade ou algo a mais. Porém Harry literalmente estragou tudo, e teria de lidar com isso.

•••

—  _Hazzy_! - o garotinho escutou seu nome ser chamado por uma voz doce e aguda de criança. Em seguida vira Louis correndo em sua direção com um sorriso enorme e uma florzinha amarela na mão -  _Hazzy olha isso! Eu peguei pra você._

—  _Pra mim Lou_?

—  _Sim! Pra você_  - Louis deu seu melhor sorriso satisfeito e entregou a pequena flor pro garoto maior, que a recebeu de bom grado e colocou logo acima da orelha, enroscada em seus cachos.

—  _Como eu fiquei_? - perguntou com um sorrisinho.

—  _Muito muito lindo_.

—  _Obrigado Lou_  - Harry sorriu e beijou a bochecha do menor - você é muito, muito lindo também.

Louis tinha oito anos de idade na época e Harry tinha 10. Gostavam de brincar juntos, apenas entre eles. Não se importavam nem um pouco com a diferença de idade, afinal adoravam as mesmas brincadeiras, era o suficiente.

—  _Hazzy você vai pra escola de gente grande ne? Foi o que a mamãe disse._

—  _É apenas uma escola melhorzinha Louis. A que eu estou agora não esta tendo o resultado que meu pai e minha mãe esperam._

—  _Ainda vamos poder ser amigos_? - perguntou Louis com um bico nos lábios. O maior deu um sorriso e bagunçou os cabelos do garotinho.

—  _Claro que sim Lou. Sempre seremos amigos._

_— Sempre?_

_— Sempre._

Harry acordou no depois do sonho que tirou completamente seu sono. Suspirou pesadamente e olhou pela janela, vendo que o sol já estava nascendo lentamente. Seu pescoço doía, mas não se importava muito com isso. Não deixaria Louis dormir no sofá, não seria justo com o garoto.

O sonho que tivera estava guardado nas suas mais bonitas memórias da época em que era amigo do garoto. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles, sabia muito bem que não seria apenas chegar na vida do garoto e dizer " _Hey, olha pra mim Louis, eu to bem aqui querendo estar do seu lado_ ". Não seria tão simples com o menor. Por um lado, Harry não queria que fosse fácil, afinal fizera Louis sofrer e ter o primeiro coração partido aos 9 anos de idade. Que tipo de pessoa faz isso?

Aparentemente ele.

Sem conseguir dormir, Harry levantou e foi até a cozinha, assustando-se ao ligar a luz e ver Louis ali, tomando um copo de água.

— Caralho - falou o menor, colocando a mão na frente do rosto - essa luz maldita! Desliga.

— Uh... - Harry abaixou a intensidade da luz em um botão e Louis suspirou, tirando a mão da frente do rosto - melhor?

— Muito. Não sabia que seu primo tinha essa tecnologia toda numa casa de madeira.

— É apenas a melhor madeira do país Louis - Harry falou dando um sorriso - ele fez assim porque gosta de construções rústicas, então sempre sonhou com uma dessas.

— Nao estou reclamando, é linda e confortável.

— O que você fazia aqui no escuro?

— Acordei com sede então... - apontou pro copo em sua mão - água.

— Oh... Entendi - sorriu fraco e bocejou.

— Você teve um pesadelo? - Louis perguntou?

— Por que você perguntaria isso?

— Porque você fala enquanto dorme. Na verdade você fala bem alto.

— Eu te acordei?

— Nah. Eu ouvi aqui da cozinha, na verdade.

— O que eu estava dizendo? - Harry pegou um outro copo e encheu de água.

— Você pedia perdão - falou olhando pro maior - pedia perdão bem alto.

— Serio?

— Sim. Com o que estava sonhando?

— Curiosidade, Tomlinson?

— É meu nome do meio.

— Bom, eu não lembro - mentiu. Louis suspirou.

— Uh... Se você diz então tudo bem.

— Porém não vou conseguir dormir de novo.

— Talvez com um carinho na cabeça você consiga. Você dormiu bem rápido la em casa.

— Eu tava semi bebado.

— Mesmo assim, dormiu rápido.

— Você faria isso?

— Por que não? - perguntou dando de ombros - só que pelo amor de Deus não grite durante o sono, eu também preciso dormir.

— Combinado - o rosto de Harry se iluminou e um sorriso foi dado pra Louis, que desviou o olhar, evitando pensar naquilo.

— Uh... E você não precisa dormir no sofá. Já viu o tamanho daquela cama? É quase do tamanho do meu quarto inteiro.

— Exagero.

— É a maior cama que eu já vi.

— A minha é maior.

— Que? Qual é o problema de vocês?

— Ossos grandes e grande estatura.

— É... Isso é um fato - suspirou - de qualquer forma, não precisa dormir no sofá.

— Não se importa mesmo?

— Nah. É um prêmio por ter sido legal ontem.

— Preciso ser legal mais vezes.

— Nao deveria ser legal apenas pra ganhar prêmios.

— Eu tava zoando Lou-is.

— Obviamente - Louis revirou os olhos - vamos deitar logo. Daqui a pouco já são 10 da manhã e a gente ainda tá aqui.

— Não sao nem 6 horas Louis.

— Exato! Temos pouco tempo pra dormir, vamos.

Harry deu uma risada alta e negou com a cabeça, seguindo Louis escada acima. Deitaram-se de frente um pro outro e não disseram nada. Harry dormiu sentindo q mão de Louis em seus cabelos enquanto o menor dormiu sentindo seu coração aquecer cada vez que ouvia a respiração tranquila e suave do maior.

•••

Louis e Harry acordaram algumas horas depois, ambos com fome. O mais velho sugeriu pra eles fazerem panquecas com ovos mexidos e Louis aceitou, porém deixou a advertência de que ele não sabia cozinhar tão bem. Na realidade, Harry deveria ter escutado já que Louis queimou duas panquecas.

— Eu não acredito Louis - falou Harry, gargalhando - era só você ter virado a panqueca.

— Essa coisa idiota! Eu não sei fazer isso Harry - falou com a voz manhosa.

— Nao é possível - Harry sorriu e tomou da mão dele o utensílio que usavam pra virar a panqueca - deixa que eu faço - ele falou. Estava próximo de Louis. Próximo demais. O menor olhou pra ele e ficou encarando, enquanto Harry fez o mesmo. Durante alguns segundos eles olharam nos olhos um do outro e buscaram algo que nem mesmo eles sabiam o que era. Como um meio pra quebrar aquela conexão, Harry beijou a testa do menor - me deixa terminar isso, uh? - perguntou com a voz rouca e baixa. Louis mordeu o lábio inferior e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Conforme Louis se afastava de Harry, ele foi percebendo o quanto seu corpo estava tonto. São virar-se, viu o maior fazendo as panquecas em completo e absoluto silêncio, que na verdade permaneceu por um bom tempo.

— Gosta de geleia, mel ou- uh- não temos geleia e nem mel - falou Louis olhando na geladeira - como vamos comer essas panquecas?

— Tem calda de chocolate na terceira porta do armário.

— Oh... - Louis foi até a mesma e a abriu, dando um sorriso ao encontrar uma garrafa de calda - parece ser boa.

— Ela é - Harry suspirou e desligou o fogão, pegando o prato cheio de panquecas e colocando em cima da mesa, onde eles se serviram e começaram a comer.

— Wow... Ta muito bom Harry.

— Obrigado Louis.

— Lembra de quando minha mãe fazia panquecas em forma de bichinhos? - perguntou. Harry deu uma risada baixa.

— Como esquecer? Uma vez ela fez de um cachorro que eu achei que era uma ovelha. Ela começou a rir muito.

— Outra vez ela fez lhamas lembra? - Louis começou a rir - e você achava que eram girafas por causa do pescoço.

— Eram claramente girafas - Harry disse rindo. Louis ria também.

— Claramente não eram girafas Harry.

— Você tem a visão embaçada Louis.

— Obviamente a culpa é minha - deu uma risada e negou com a cabeça - era uma época boa - sorriu de lado.

— Sim... Definitivamente.

— Er... - suspirou - então... O terceiro ano está acabando.

— E aparentemente eu vou ficar pra trás.

— Por que diz isso?

— Eu meio que menti pra você. Não estou mal apenas em geometria.

— Jura? - Louis perguntou sarcasticamente - nossa Harry eu nem imaginava.

— Obrigado pela total confiança em minha pessoa.

— Estamos aqui pra isso - deu uma risada baixa - você acha que vai reprovar?

— Provavelmente. Não tem mais tempo pra recuperar em Literatura e nem Espanhol.

— Você faz aula de espanhol?

— Si  _michacho_.

— Muchacho, Harry.

— E o que eu falei?

— Michacho.

— Oh... Viu? Eu vou reprovar.

— Talvez se você se esforçar mais...

— Eu to tentando - suspirou - mas eu não ando tendo muita cabeça pra isso.

— Por que não?

— Uh... Quer mais calda?

— Harry?

— Parecem secas as suas panquecas.

— Harry se você não quer falar sobre isso apenas me avise.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

— Bom... Você quem sabe.

— Eu só- uh... Nada. Não é nada.

— Tudo bem - suspirou - vamos pra casa?

— Sim, logo depois de limpar essa bagunça.

Louis sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Talvez Harry nao fosse inteiramente ruim. Só não sabia o que se passava na cabeça do rapaz de ser gentil consigo porém ridículo com as outras pessoas. Isso ele realmente queria — e iria — entender.


	9. Illusion

Era segunda-feira e Louis chegou mais cedo na aula, já que teria de resolver as coisas com Paul Rudd, seu professor. O estágio estava começando e agora ele finalmente teria um dinheiro extra pra si, sem precisar pedir pra sua mãe.

Parou pra pensar no dia anterior enquanto limpava alguns utensílios do laboratório. Harry o deixou em casa e foi embora, mas assim que o fez, Louis sentiu quase que uma tristeza pela separação. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia aquela ansiedade pra ver a pessoa novamente. Ele não tinha certeza, mas parecia que o sentimento que tivera quando criança havia voltado e sem duvida estava mais forte e intenso, já que agora ele tinha noção do que significava. Isso o assustava. Realmente o assustava.

— Louis? - ele ouviu a voz de Paul e balançou a cabeça antes de virar pra olhar o homem - pode colocar essas coisas na mesa e me ajudar a preparar os ingredientes?

— Sim, claro - falou e fez o que lhe foi mandado.

Foi fácil e tranquilo seu primeiro dia no estágio. Louis sorriu e foi para seu armário junto com Ezra assim que o sinal do intervalo foi ouvido.

— Então... - Ezra falou.

— O que?

— Como foi seu fim de semana?

— Normal - Louis deu de ombros.

— Você não respondeu minhas mensagens - falou com um olhar curioso.

— Eu estava- uh- estudando.

— Não minta Lou - o menor revirou os olhos.

— Eu estava em Bristol.

— Fazendo o que? - arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu fui com o-

— Louis! - ouviu uma voz rouca atrás de si e sentiu seu corpo arrepiar quando a mão dele foi parar em volta de sua cintura.

— Harry - Louis fechou os olhos por dois segundos e voltou a abri-los, vendo o maior ali na sua frente, sorrindo e puxando-o pra perto, de lado - o que tá fazendo?

— Meio que te abraçando.

— Abraço estranho, idiota.

— Perdi alguma coisa? - Ezra perguntou.

— Nope - Louis falou.

— Podemos estudar hoje? - perguntou Harry - quero dizer- pode ser?

— Sim - Harry puxou Louis pra perto, fazendo o menor ficar de frente de si. No susto do ato, Louis acabou deixando suas mãos no peitoral do rapaz.

— Nos vemos depois da aula?

— Sim, mas não fique até tão tarde hoje.

— Não tem problema Louis, eu tenho um compromisso hoje à noite - falou e piscou, apertando a cintura do menor contra a sua.

— Então ta - Louis empurrou Harry e se afastou, pigarreando - nos vemos depois da aula.

— Você é demais Louis - falou o cacheado, dando um sorriso e afastando-se dos amigos.

— O que eu perdi? - Ezra perguntou.

— Eu is te contar mas ele chegou antes. Passamos a noite juntos.

— Que? Espera! Vocês- Lou você perdeu sua virgindade?

— Que? - arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça - não! Meu Deus, não foi isso. Definitivamente.

— Então como foi isso?

— Fomos pra Bristol, estava tendo um festival lá e bom... Ficou tarde demais, acabamos dormindo na casa de um primo do Harry.

— E foi aí que você perdeu a virgindade?

— Ninguém perdeu nada, Ezra.

— Bom, eu perderia com o Harry.

— Ele é um conquistador, Ezra. Você sabe disso.

— Eu sei. E também é um filho da puta e por isso eu nunca dei em cima dele. Mas ele é bem gostoso.

— Não muda o fato de machucar as pessoas.

— Bom, se você tá andando com ele é porque ainda existe alguma esperança e- - assim que Louis abriu o armário, um envelope caiu no chão - é o amor da sua vida?

— Não sei - falou pegando o envelope e abrindo-o, encontrando 3 ingressos - porra - arregalou os olhos e mostrou os ingressos pra Ezra, pegando dentro o bilhete.

_"Isso não é uma ilusão, eu realmente tenho meu coração em minha manga. Então me diga que acredita em amor, porque não é uma ilusão pra mim - LOYL"_

— Ele fica cada vez mais profundo - falou Ezra.

— Bom... Temos os ingressos - Louis engoliu a seco. Por essa ele realmente não esperava - agora falta arrumar as roupas.

— Usa aquele blazer preto que você tem. É muito bonito.

— Vou pensar nisso - deu um suspiro - vamos, senão não vamos conseguir comer nada.

Chegaram no refeitório apenas pra pegar sua comida e fazer seu caminho até o pátio, onde comeriam tranquilamente na grama. Porém ao tentar sair dali, Harry o chamou em sua mesa. Louis olhou bem para as pessoas que estavam ali e negou, saindo andando junto de Ezra.

— O que foi aquilo? - Ezra perguntou.

— Uh- Sei lá - suspirou - aparentemente ele queria que eu sentasse lá.

— Pra que? Louis ele nunca falou contigo.

— Não é você que acha ele um gato?

— E dai? Beleza é supérfluo. Ele magoar meu melhor amigo é o que realmente me preocupa.

— Chega ate a ser fofo, mas não precisa se preocupar. Sei lidar com tipos como Harry Styles.

— Então realmente não perdeu sua virgindade? - perguntou segurando a risada. Louis revirou os olhos.

— Você é um idiota.

•••

— Oi! - Harry gritou assim que apareceu no armário de Louis no fim da aula. O menor suspirou pesadamente e virou-se pra olhar nos olhos do maior.

— Oi Harry.

— Vamos?

— Sim. Que isso não torne uma rotina.

— Pode deixar - sorriu e andou ao lado de Louis que estava segurando as alças de sua mochila enquanto Harry segurava os livros e caderno na mão - então como foi seu dia?

— Normal - deu de ombros.

— Eu... Uh.. Eu vi você com ingressos pro baile.

— Sim.

— Voce está pensando em ir?

— Nao sei, talvez.

— Quem te chamou?

— Eu nao sei - falou dando um suspiro - é da sua turma, talvez você saiba.

— Nah. Nao faço ideia de quem seja.

— Tá bem, acho que vou descobrir em breve.

— E se ele for um psicopata?

— Eu vou estar no meio de muita gente.

— É aquele cara que assina como "amor da sua vida"?

— Sim.

— Definitivamente maluco, Louis. Se eu fosse você evitaria.

— Ainda bem que você não sou eu - falou piscando pro maior - além do mais, não custa nada conhecer alguém.

— Como a pessoa- uh- sabe que você é... Quero dizer, que você- uh-

— Gay? Pode falar a palavra Harry, não é como se fosse uma ofensa.

— Eu nao pensei isso! Não! Eu nunca pensaria isso.

— Ótimo.

— É só que... Você é reservado sobre isso.

— Talvez porque eu sair falando pra todo mundo vou sofrer igual você faz com os outros.

— Não é bem assim...

— Não? Vai me dizer que aquelas pessoas fazem algo contra você? - perguntou bufando, logo em seguida olhou pro maior e negou com a cabeça - sabe Harry, eu não quero brigar então vou mudar de assunto.

— Sinto muito - deu um sorriso triste - eu estou tentando mudar.

— Vamos mudar de assunto.

— Lou?

— Sim?

— Vai comigo no baile do terceiro ano?

— Não Harry - falou Louis - sei que nao confia nisso. Mas eu vou conhecê-lo.

— Uh... Tá bem - suspirou triste - eu vou arrumar um par. Eu acho. Aquele seu amigo... Tá disponível?

— Ezra? Ele vai arrumar um acompanhante.

— Oh...

— Vamos logo - falou entredentes.

Assim que chegaram na casa de Louis, deixaram as coisas em cima da mesa e o menor correu pra cozinha. Estava com fome e optou por dessa vez fazer uma pizza no forno. Harry o observou em cada detalhe, mordendo o lábio inferior quando viu o garoto abaixando pra checar se o forno estava ligado.

Balançou a cabeça tirando cada pensamento impuro de si, não era o tipo de pessoa que Louis pensava que era e não iria dar mais motivo pro menor lhe odiar.

— Então vamos lá - Louis falou sentando-se na mesa - onde nós-

— Vamos no cinema hoje?

— Que? - Louis deixou cair os ombros e olhou pra Harry quase incrédulo.

— Ir ao cinema. Hoje está mais barato, é segunda feira e eu realmente gostaria de ver algum filme. Talvez aquele novo de comédia.

— Comédia é essa pergunta Harry. Saímos uma vez e você já acha que vai acontecer sempre?

— Você adorou nossa ida à Bristol.

— Mas não tem nada a ver com sair agora. Sabe? Não faz sentido.

— Na minha cabeça faz todo sentido. Eu te convidei pro baile e você não quis Louis.

— E dai?

— Eu quero apenas poder sair contigo... Eu gostei de Bristol - o menor bufou - quero dizer... Apenas dois amigos assistindo a um filme.

— Um filme e eu volto pra casa.

— Ta bem - o sorriso de Harry se iluminou e Louis tinha sérias dúvidas de que seu coração também.

•••

A noite chegou rápido. Harry fora pra casa com a promessa de voltar pra buscar Louis em meia hora. Com isso, o menor se vestiu rapidamente e deu tchau pra sua mãe e irmã, sentando-se na varanda pra esperar pelo maior.

Quando o cacheado chegou usando o carro da mãe, Louis rapidamente sentou-se no banco do carona e colocou os pés pra cima do painel. Ele sempre fazia isso, era meio que automatico. Harry olhou e sorriu de lado. Chegando no cinema, o cacheado insistiu em comprar os ingressos de ambos e Louis bufou, porque havia insistido em comprar seu próprio ingresso.

— Mas eu pago a pipoca! - Louis disse.

— Negativo. Eu convidei. Eu pago.

— Você é muito chato - cruzou os braços no peito e Harry deu um sorriso, achando aquilo adorável.

Eles assistiram a um filme de comedia e realmente se concentraram no mesmo. Bom, pelo menos Louis o fizera. Harry vez ou outra se pegava olhando pro menor e suspirando pesadamente, achando-o apenas maravilhoso apenas à luz da tela de cinema.

— Então o que achou? - perguntou Harry, analisando o rosto de Louis quando saíram do cinema. 

— Eu gostei, uh... Foi legal.

— É, foi sim - deu um sorriso e andou ao lado de Louis, olhando para a boca do garoto por alguns segundos. O problema foi que o menor percebeu o olhar sobre si e sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

— Então eu vou pra casa - falou Louis apontando pra direção onde iria.

— Não quer jantar?

— Harry nós acabamos de comer um balde inteiro de pipoca.

— Eu sei mas... Uh- eu pensei em te chamar pra jantar.

— Não, eu realmente só quero ir pra casa.

Harry analisou o rosto de Louis e pôde ver que o garoto realmente estava exausto. Deu um suspiro derrotado e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu te levo, não se preocupe.

— Não precisa se incomodar.

— Apenas aceite Louis - falou Harry, sentindo-se nervoso.

O menor suspirou e fez que sim. Harry sorriu e abriu a porta do carro pro menor, esperando ele entrar pra fechá-la. O caminho até a casa do garoto foi curto e quando chegaram na frente, ficaram alguns minutos sentados em silêncio.

— Obrigado por ter vindo - Harry disse.

— Uh... Foi legal - abaixou a cabeça e começou a brincar com seus dedos.

— Lembra de quando íamos pro parquinho e parecia que a diversão não tinha fim? - Louis olhou pra Harry, prestando atenção no que ele estava dizendo - eu lembro que eu só queria ficar pra sempre naquele lugar, brincando com você e com as outras crianças. Mas principalmente você.

— Por que tá me dizendo isso?

— Porque você precisa saber que eu não saio contigo por não ter mais alguém pra sair - falou olhando seriamente pra Louis - eu saio com você porque eu gosto da sua companhia. E eu sinto muito Louis. Eu realmente sinto muito pelas merdas que eu faço, eu não quero mais ser esse garoto.

— Por que não brinca de ser você mesmo pra variar?

— Eu faço isso quando eu to com você.

— Faça com todos - Louis sentou um pouco de lado no banco - seja la na escola o mesmo que é comigo. Para de machucar as pessoas.

— Eu não estou mais fazendo isso.

— O que mudou? - Louis perguntou e Harry olhou pro seu colo antes de encara-lo.

Os olhos azuis de Louis brilhavam mesmo com pouca luz. Harry sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido ao tomar coragem pra levar sua mão até a nuca do garoto, acariciando alguns fios de cabelo que tinham ali, em seguida subindo para o meio da cabeça dele, enrolando os fios castanhos em seus dedos. Louis nao tinha reação alguma, mesmo sabendo o que Harry estava fazendo. Ele arregalou os olhos ao sentir seu rosto sendo puxado pela mão do cacheado, parando muito próximo. Muito, muito próximo.

O coração de Louis pareceu ter parado por segundos e ele via tudo ao seu redor em câmera lenta enquanto Harry suavemente encostava suas testas antes de dar-lhe um beijo de esquimó, encostando seus lábios. Apenas um encostar fez com que o coração do cacheado desse um salto. Os lábios de Louis eram estupidamente macios e droga, ele queria mais.

O coração do maior bateu ainda mais forte ao sentir a mão de Louis ir até seu peitoral e a cabeça tombar um pouco pro lado, pressionando mais seus lábios e abrindo-os pra que pudessem aprofunda-lo. Ambos ofegaram quando sentiram suas línguas se tocarem. Harry apertou as mãos nos fios de cabelo de Louis enquanto este último apertava a mão na gola da camisa do cacheado. Os barulhos dos estalos que davam durante o beijo eram audíveis e agora eles pareciam realmente alterados por aquilo. Harry nao queria que o menor se afastasse e Louis nem ao menos pensava nisso.

A mão livre de Harry foi até um dos joelhos  de Louis e acariciou antes de subir até a coxa e aperta-la suavemente. Quando o ar se fez necessário, eles se entreolharam e Louis engoliu a seco, vendo o quanto os lábios de Harry estavam inchados e vermelhos, observando que o maior não parava de encarar sua boca. Com um sorriso, o menor voltou a beijar o rapaz, agora mais lentamente e menos urgente que da primeira vez. Ele passou seu corpo pra cima do colo de Harry e ficou de joelhos no banco, apenas pra beijar o rapaz da forma certa e mais envolvente.

Harry deslizou as mãos até a cintura de Louis, apertando-a com força enquanto o menor envolvia os braços ao redor do pescoço do outro, sendo um pouco empurrado pra trás. Nesse ato, sem querer acabou apertando a buzina e isso fez ambos se assustarem e partirem o beijo, bufando.

— Mas o que diabos- - foi quando Louis caiu na real e se afastou, sentindo os beijos de Harry em seu pescoço. Fez uma cara de nojo e tentou afasta-lo de si, ainda sentindo os beijos - para com isso Harry.

— Qual o problema? - perguntou olhando pro menor.

— Eu- Quero dizer o que nós estamos fazendo?

— Nos beijando? Quer saber? Eu não lembro, você deveria me beijar de novo.

— Não! Ugh - falou tentando sair do colo de Harry mas este o segurou ali pela cintura.

— Espera, o que foi?

— Harry você perturba nerds e gays - falou Louis seriamente - você agride as pessoas verbalmente e agora tá me beijando?

— E você não tá reclamando já que subiu no meu colo.

— Cala a porra da boca - falou entredentes e sentiu Harry beijar sua clavícula, dando um sorriso enquanto o fazia.

— Qual o grande problema então?

— Não é óbvio? Você machuca as pessoas por ficarem com pessoas do mesmo sexo mas tá aqui comigo. Eu não quero isso - Harry olhou envergonhado pro menor.

— Louis, eu-

— Nada de Louis. Você está sendo hipocrita e filho da puta Harry. Eu não sei lidar contigo agora.

— Você me beijou de volta - o cacheado disse - você sentiu o mesmo que eu.

— Cala a boca - falou Louis, abrindo a porta e saindo do carro. Porém Harry fez o mesmo e prendeu o menor contra a lataria do veículo.

— Espera Lou.

— Se voce nao me soltar eu vou gritar.

— Só me escuta. Por favor.

Louis suspirou e fechou os olhos rapidamente, murmurando um "sim" bem baixo. Harry o soltou e ficou analisando pra ver se o menor não iria fugir.

— O que você quer?

— Por que tá com tanta raiva de mim?

— Não é de você que eu to com raiva. É de mim por ter aceito esse beijo.

— Por que não fica feliz em me beijar ao invés de ficar com tanta raiva?

— Porque é apenas ridículo eu ficar com você sendo que você é justamente o cara que implica com nerds e gays da escola.

— Eu nunca impliquei com você.

— Eu nunca me assumi pra escola.

— Louis...

— Eu não me sinto bem com essa conversa - cruzou os braços no peito.

— Então so me escuta. Não precisa dizer nada, tá bem? - ao não ver nenhum sinal de negação de Louis, Harry continuou falando - olha, eu sei que sou uma pessoa de merda, tá bem? Você é muito melhor do que eu, é muito mais corajoso e digno do que eu e também é lindo, divertido e gentil. Eu sou gay também Louis, mas não tenho a coragem que você tem e esse é meu grande problema. Eu sou um filho da puta e eu sei que não te mereço, mas eu quero tanto merecer que eu faço qualquer coisa.

— Qualquer coisa?

— Qualquer coisa.

— Comece pedindo desculpas pra cada aluno que você machucou.


	10. Night changes

— Você quer me mudar? - Harry perguntou. Louis revirou-se olhos porque o garoto estava se fazendo de vítima.

— Eu não quero te mudar. Eu quero que você mostre pra mim que não vai fazer o mesmo comigo e também quero que mostre que é a pessoa que eu acho que é. Por que é tão difícil?

— Louis voce esta sendo ridículo.

— Por que tá na defensiva?

— Eu não to na defensiva!

— Só de você dizer que está na defensiva com esse tom já me faz ter certeza de que você está mesmo na defensiva.

— Foi so um beijo. Deixa quieto.

— Só um beijo, Harry? - Louis olhou pro garoto com mágoa. O cacheado sabia o porque e engoliu a seco, mesmo tendo dito pra Harry que não se lembrava. Ele lembrava muito bem, até demais.

— Sim - balançou a cabeça e Louis ficou observando-o. Harry parecia perdido em pensamentos profundos, mas honestamente o menor não estava afim de perder seu tempo com alguém daquela forma. Principalmente se esse alguém era Harry Styles. Por isso ele negou com a cabeça antes de se mover.

— Boa noite.

— Lou...

— Eu não quero me magoar de novo Harry - virou-se pro cacheado e suspirou como se realmente aquilo estivesse sendo difícil pra ele. O outro abaixou a cabeça - você já fez isso, mas não sou seu brinquedo pessoal. Eu não vou mais fazer isso. Me esquece, ta legal?

\- Mas... Louis eu realmente quero isso.

— Até o momento em que enjoar e querer me chutar como sempre faz.

— Foi so um beijo... Podemos ter outros encontros e nos conhecer bem.

— Eu ja disse minha condição. Eu não confio em você e eu não sei o porquê de estar ao menos pensando em te dar uma chance.

— Louis, por favor...

— Você ao menos pensou em como eu me sentia? - perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior ao olhar seriamente pra Harry. O cacheado começou a ficar com as mãos trêmulas e suadas, não que Louis fosse saber disso, mas seu nervosismo estava tomando conta de si.

— Éramos duas crianças Louis...

— Sim... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tinha sentimentos - deu um sorriso triste e abaixou a cabeça - eu to exausto, por favor vá embora.

— Eu vou... - Harry se aproximou de Louis - e eu prometo que eu vou pensar sobre o que você disse - o cacheado pegou a mecha que estava sobre os olhos de Louis e a colocou pra trás, usando isso como desculpa pra fazer carinho na bochecha do menor, olhando fixamente para seus olhos - por favor vá ao baile comigo.

— Harry... - Louis quase derreteu sob o toque do maior, mas ao invés disso, negou suavemente com a cabeça - você sabe que eu já tenho par.

— Você promete guardar uma dança e todos os seus beijos pra mim? - desceu as mãos pelos braços do garoto, chegando até a cintura, fazendo carinho ali.

— Nao era só um beijo? - perguntou num sussurro. Harry sorriu e deu um beijo de esquimó em Louis - você é bipolar, sabia?

— Eu sei. Desculpa - mordeu o lábio inferior - eu prometi pensar sobre o caso e vou. Você deveria ir ao baile comigo.

— Você deveria ir embora...

— Boa noite Lou - falou dando um selinho demorado nos lábios do garoto.

— Boa noite Hazzy.

Louis viu Harry entrar no carro e liga-lo, dirigindo pra longe. Em seguida entrou em casa e suspirou pesadamente.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Louis estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama já tomado banho e trajando apenas uma boxer. Em seus pensamentos vinha Harry e ele quando eram crianças e sabia bem qual era o motivo daquela memória ter vindo à tona.

_— Hazzy! - Louis ria e tentava segurar os braços do maior, que apenas o fazia cócegas pra fazer o menor rir. Ele amava vê-lo feliz._

_Eles estavam dentro de uma barraca feita com lençóis sobre a cama e usavam lanternas como sua fonte de luz. Tudo foi ajudado por Johannah, que prontamente arrumou aquilo para que seu filho e o amiguinho que dormiria ali pudessem ter um momento de diversão._

_— Hazzy para! - Louis gargalhava e agora também seus olhos lacrimejavam e a barriga já doía. Harry parou e ficou observando enquanto o menorzinho estava se recompondo. Com 10 anos, Harry realmente não entendia muito sobre a vida mas tinha completa noção de que era tudo melhor com Louis._

_— Você já viu como gente grande se beija? - perguntou Harry, fazendo Louis olhar pra ele e corar com a pergunta._

_— Tipo em filme?_

_— Sim. Ou seu pai e sua mãe..._

_— Meu pai e minha mãe se beijam? - perguntou inocentemente, afinal nunca havia visto ambos demonstrando esse tipo de carinho na sua frente._

_— Eles não se beijam?_

_— Eu não sei - Louis estava confuso._

_— Minha mamãe disse que você tem que beijar apenas quem você gosta muito._

_— Eu gosto muito de você Hazzy! - falou Louis dando um sorriso enorme. Os dois estavam sentados sobre os calcanhares, um de frente pro outro._

_— Eu também gosto de você Lou - Harry sorriu e rapidamente deu um selinho no menor, gostando de sentir a textura da boca do garoto, mesmo que ele tivesse lábios finos._

_— É assim que gente grande se beija? - perguntou ainda confuso, pois não parecia ser assim nos filmes. Harry novamente se aproximou e dessa vez capturou os lábios de Louis por mais tempo, sentindo o hálito de pasta de dente vindo dele. Ambos derreteram, mesmo sem entenderem absolutamente nada do que estavam fazendo. Pra eles era algo inocente, afinal um gostava do outro e parecia que deviam demonstrar daquele jeito. Ninguém explica sobre isso pra uma criança de 10 e outra de 9 anos._

_O coraçãozinho de Harry estava aquecido enquanto ele beijava os lábios de Louis. Algo dentro de si dizia que era o certo, que era o que deveria ser feito desde sempre. Quando se separaram e Louis deu um sorriso, com aqueles olhos brilhantes, Harry sorriu também._

_— Quando eu crescer vou te proteger Lou - falou Harry com convicção - de todo mundo. Mamãe disse que o papai protegia ela antes de fugir e que isso funcionava porque ele amava ela._

_— Mas somos dois menininhos._

_— Mas eu amo você - Harry disse. Louis já havia escutado a declaração do amiguinho antes, porém nunca imaginou que sentiria seu coração se aquecer e seu rosto corar._

_— Eu tambem amo você Hazzy._

Louis fechou os olhos e tocou seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo a lembrança do beijo recente lhe invadir. Aqueles lábios... Agora mais urgentes do que eram antes e menos inocentes, sempre com segundas intenções. Não sabia exatamente o que sentir naquele momento.

Depois do primeiro beijo deles quando crianças, Harry sempre lhe roubava selinhos, sem imaginar que alguém pensaria algo errado. Acontece é que as visitas de Harry foram sendo menos frequentes, até mesmo o parquinho onde brincavam deixou de ser um lugar pro cacheado. E foi assim que Louis teve seu primeiro coração partido, vendo o cacheado na escola andando ao lado de alguns meninos que obviamente não eram ele. Se na época ele soubesse o que era se sentir traído e usado, com certeza usaria essas palavras pra descrever o que sentia. O que Louis não viu naquele dia, foi o olhar triste de Harry sobre ele quando viu o garotinho se virar de costas pra ir até sua sala.

•••

No dia seguinte, Louis vestiu um suéter e uma calça jeans, sem nenhum esforço pra ficar arrumado, afinal o suéter estava amassado, na calça havia caído um pouco de geleia que comeu no café e, bom, era apenas isso. Entrou na escola e Ezra estava no armário dele.

— Hey Lou! - falou o garoto. Louis rosnou baixo e continuou andando, com Ezra atrás de si - mal humor?

— Sempre - falou bufando e parando em frente ao seu armário - já chamou Niall pro baile?

— Nah. Nao sei, eu ainda me sinto inseguro. Porém ontem ele me chamou pra comer uma pizza que ele havia pedido.

— Ele está claramente afim.

— Ele não está. Só quer fazer amizade - Ezra colocou as mãos nos bolsos da frente de sua calça - mas mudando drasticamente de assunto, você sabe o que é estranho?

— Você ser uma pessoa feliz de manhã? Sim eu também acho.

— Não. O que é estranho é ver Harry Styles distribuindo cupcakes pros nerds da escola - falou Ezra. Louis arregalou os olhos e deixou cair o caderno que estava em sua mão.

— Droga - bufou e pegou-o do chão - o que você disse?

— Harry Styles está distribuindo cupcakes com um arco-íris em cima pra todos os nerds.

— Meu Deus...

— Eu pensei isso também, até eu ver Bradley Simpson, sabe? Da aula de biologia?

— Sei. O garoto que gosta de dessecar sapos.

— Ele mesmo. Ele me disse que Harry entregou o cupcake mas antes disso ele falou... Adivinhe o que? Obrigado por ser bom pra essa escola.

— Ele o que? - perguntou, realmente chocado com a informação.

— Eu sei, eu fiquei assim também. Acho que algum bichinho mordeu ele ou então não quer ser lembrado como um escroto pelas pessoas.

— É realmente inacreditável.

E nesse momento Louis viu um menino e um menina passarem com um cupcake cada um, ambos elogiavam o quanto estava gostoso.

— Isso é estranho - falou Ezra - acho que alguém não quer mais estar no topo da cadeia alimentar.

— Parece que não - falou Louis, olhando por cima do ombro de Ezra e vendo Harry no fim do corredor. Ele ouviu a voz do cacheado de longe e poderia reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar. Deu um suspiro e olhou pra Ezra - hey, a gente se vê na aula, pode ser?

— Claro Lou - falou Ezra. Porém nesse momento Louis viu um papelzinho caindo sobre seus pés, vindo de seu próprio armário. Como ele não havia notado antes? - adoro o quanto esse cara é romântico - antes de abrir o bilhete, Louis olhou pra Harry e deu um suspiro.

" _Bom dia raio de sol. Espero que esteja bem. Eu tenho pensado muito em você, ultimamente Isso te deixa louco às vezes? - LOYL"_

Louis mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou pra Harry, precisava falar com ele e não tinha muito tempo pra bilhetes agora. Ele guardou e fechou o armário antes de ir até o maior.

— Oi Louis! Quer um cupcake? - perguntou Harry, oferecendo um lindo e colorido bolinho pra Louis, que negou com a cabeça.

— O que está fazendo?

— Foi o que voce pediu. Nao foi?

— Podemos uh- conversar em outro lugar? - perguntou, olhando pros lados.

— Tem uma sala do terceiro ano que sempre fica vaga nesse horário. Pode ser?

— Sim.

Faltavam cerca de 15 minutos pro sinal tocar quando eles entraram na sala. Harry deixou os bolinhos em cima de uma mesa e prendeu os braços ao redor da cintura de Louis, roubando-lhe um selinho antes de empurra-lo contra uma mesa vazia e senta-lo na mesma. O menor não apresentava resistência, ele gostava dos beijos de Harry e também era sobre isso que queria conversar. Louis estava com as pernas abertas e o maior entre elas, distribuindo beijos pelo seu pescoço.

— Você ta muito cheiroso - falou Harry, segurando firme na cintura de Louis.

— Espera um pouco, vamos conversar.

— Você estraga qualquer clima - falou Harry, emburrado.

— Não tem... Clima - falou Louis - vamos entrar na aula daqui a menos de 15 minutos.

— O suficiente pra fazer muita coisa - Louis negou com a cabeça e suspirou.

— O que está fazendo, Harry?

— Você me pediu pra pedir desculpas Lou.

— Eu sei.

— Eu to fazendo isso, porém digo frases legais pra eles ao invés de lembrá-los do que eu fiz... - Harry disse com um sorriso orgulhoso, mas ao ver o olhar repreendedor de Louis, este sorriso sumiu e ele suspirou pesadamente, deixando cair os ombros - olha... Eu pensei muito ontem - falou, sentando-se ao lado do menor - você tem razão. Eu machuquei muita gente e não acho exagero você ter medo de se envolver comigo. Eu não sou muito bom com desculpas, é sério eu sou péssimo, mas eu encontrei esse artigo na internet que dizia que a gente consegue se redimir de varias formas. Não sei se isso vai ser o suficiente, mas eu to tentando... E eu nao farei mais.

— Eu nao sei se confio em você.

— Tá bem, olha só.. - Harry levantou e voltou a ficar no meio das pernas de Louis, apenas pra olhar nos olhos do menor - eu sei. Eu sou uma péssima pessoa. Mas recentemente eu aceitei que tenho uma queda por ti e por guardar isso eu ficava frustrado. Quero dizer, não só por isso, mas eu- eu- eu er... Eu realmente gostaria de ter uma chance de te mostrar.

— Tem uma queda por mim faz tempo? - perguntou confuso.

— De tudo o que eu falei foi a única coisa que absorveu?

— Eu ouvi algo sobre ficar frustrado - Louis sorriu e Harry também - não quero que faça isso jamais. Rebaixar outras pessoas pra se sentir inferior. Já chega, Harry, ninguém é seu saco de pancada. Nem aqui, nem na faculdade e em um lugar algum você deve fazer esse tipo de coisa.

— Eu sei - falou abaixando a cabeça, envergonhado. Harry realmente se arrependia. Nada justificava o que ele havia feito pra algumas pessoas, mesmo que seus "amigos" fossem piores que ele - deixa eu me redimir com você e com eles?

— Eu vou pensar... - Harry sorriu e afastou a gola da camisa de Louis pra poder beijar a clavícula dele, subindo para o ombro, pescoço e logo abaixo da orelha.

— Pode me dizer no nosso encontro de hoje? - perguntou passando as mãos nas coxas de Louis, puxando-o contra si.

O menor virou o rosto e buscou pelos lábios de Harry, já procurando pela língua dele. O beijo era urgente, quase como não se vissem há muito tempo. Louis envolveu as pernas ao redor da cintura de Harry e o abraçou pelo pescoço, se concentrando no beijo e nos toques do maior em suas coxas.

— Eu quero te contar tanta coisa... - Harry sussurrou entre o beijo, que foi cortado.

— Comece por isso de você ter uma queda por mim.

— Que tal eu falar sobre isso hoje à noite? Num jantar...

— Harry Styles, você esta me chamando pra um encontro?

— É exatamente o que eu to fazendo - ele sorriu e selou seus lábios - então eu vou te contar tudo Louis... Tudo mesmo. Posso passar lá pra te buscar?

— Eu preciso ver com minha mãe antes - Louis mordeu o lábio inferior - acho que ela vai precisar de mim essa noite.

— Veja e me diga, uh?

— Digo sim - sorriu e foi só então que voltaram a se beijar. Tinham 5 minutos até o sinal tocar.

O que eles nao perceberam foi que um dos amigos de Harry entrou naquela sala por engano, sem fazer muito barulho. O que ele viu foi as costas do cacheado e as pernas envolvidas ao redor da cintura, não conseguiu ver quem era, mas imaginou ser uma das garotas que davam em cima de Harry, por isso calmamente saiu dali e fez seu caminho pra sala certa.


	11. Afraid

Harry saiu da sala antes de Louis, com um grande sorriso no rosto e o peito estufado, sentindo-se nas nuvens por ter finalmente feito com que o menor saísse consigo. Porém o sorriso de desmanchou quando viu Josh indo em sua direção.

— E aí cara - falou o garoto - mandou bem hein.

— Uh? - Harry olhou pra Josh com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— A mina que você tava pegando ali - falou apontando pra sala, foi então que Harry fez questão de puxa-lo rapidamente pra que Louis pudesse sair sem ser visto.

— O que achou, uh?

— Parecia gostosa. Quem era?

— Segredo, meu caro amigo.

— Parecia ter mais coxa do que as meninas normais do colégio.

— Ela malha bastante - Harry pigarreou.

— Cara você tem sorte com garotas.

— Nem me fala.

— Com quem você vai no baile sexta?

— Ainda to resolvendo isso - bufou e passou a mão na nuca - e você?

— Não sei ainda - suspirou - talvez seja uma surpresa.

— Ela é da escola?

— É sim.

— Eu conheço?

— Na verdade eu não sei. Talvez você já tenha ouvido falar.

— Quem é?

— Calma Harry. Você vai saber.

— Da só uma pista. É da nossa turma?

— Sim. Loira.

— Mas 60% das meninas da nossa turma são loiras.

— Boa sorte então.

•••

Com um grande sorriso no rosto, Louis observava Harry conversando com os amigos no intervalo, enquanto estava sentado na grama com Ezra. A melhor coisa disso era que pela primeira vez em alguns meses ele não via o cacheado machucando ou maltratando alguém. Era apenas sorrisos e conversas. Em algum momento, Harry olhou na direção do menor e deu um sorriso de lado, virando o rosto logo em seguida.

— Então, o que eu perdi? - perguntou Ezra.

— Como assim?

— Serio que você acha que eu não vi isso?

— Meu caro Ezra, eu não sei do que você erroneamente está falando.

— Eu certamente estou falando sobre o fato de você ser o senhor sorrisos olhando pra Harry Styles.

— Sorrisos pra quem? - pigarreou e evitou olhar pro lado onde Harry estava.

— Louis, você realmente acha que eu nasci ontem? - perguntou Ezra com a sobrancelha arqueada - você apareceu tarde na sala de aula e com um roxo no pescoço.

— Eu já te expliquei que eu-

— Levou um chupão de Harry Styles.

Louis revirou os olhos e abraçou os joelhos, sabendo que não poderia mais esconder de Ezra. Apesar de que não havia o que esconder, já que eles nao estavam namorando nem nada do tipo. Era tudo puramente platônico.

— Ele me beijou ontem - falou baixinho. Ezra deu um enorme sorriso.

— SABIA! Eu sabia que ele tinha interesse em ti. Eu te falei isso.

— Não, você não falou.

— Falei sim! Ele sempre teve.

— Ezra... Fazem dois dias que a gente saiu pela primeira vez.

— Tá bom eu vou parar - falou dando um sorriso enorme - vão sair de novo?

— Eu não sei. Não me enche - revirou os olhos.

— Está atacadinho porque seu namorado não te beijou?

— Beijou e muito - falou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Ezra começou a gargalhar - você gosta dele.

— E você do Niall.

— Então você não nega que gosta dele?

— E você não nega que gosta do Niall? Por que não chamou ele pro baile afinal?

— Porque eu não consegui. E também porque eu vi um cara muito gostoso saindo da casa dele outro dia.

— E dai?

— Ele tem namorado Louis.

— Você viu o cara de novo?

— Não.

— Viu algum beijo ou contato físico?

— Não.

— Amigo, irmão, primo, tio.

— Tio?

— Um tio incrivelmente gostoso.

—  Tá bem, mas e se for namorado?

— Você só vai saber se for chamá-lo.

— E eu vou chamar como? Tipo assim, oi Niall eu quero te convidar pra festinha da nossa escola, vai ser muito divertido uhu.

— Você claramente precisa de ajuda com seus convites pra sair.

— Claro, vou pedir ajuda pro Harry já que claramente ele é especialista nisso.

— Vai aprender muito - Louis fez uma careta e riu em seguida.

•••

Na hora da saída, Harry acompanhou Louis ate em casa. Andavam lado a lado, as vezes empurrando o outro com o ombro apenas pra sorrirem feito dois bobos.

— Como foi seu dia? - Harry perguntou.

— Ah você sabe... Um saco - Louis fez uma careta e Harry riu baixo.

— O meu foi até interessante. Ganhei até alguns beijos.

— É mesmo? Dia produtivo, uh?

— Talvez eu ainda ganhe.

— É mesmo? Já sei! Você beijou uma árvore?

— Assim você machuca o meu pobre coração.

— Não fica triste Hazzy. Tem muitas árvores por ai. Você vai encontrar a certa.

— Isso depende.

— Do que?

— Tem olhos azuis?

— Não sei se tem uma árvore com olhos azuis.

— Tem bunda e coxas fartas?

— Uh.. Talvez possamos encontrar uma com bastante fruto.

— A conclusão é que eu não quero uma árvore comum.

— A conclusão é que somos dois malucos falando sobre árvores - Louis riu baixo e Harry também.

— Então...

— Então...

— Você vai sair comigo hoje?

— Bom... Trato é trato. Eu pedi pra você se redimir e você... Uh... Tá melhorando.

— Eu to tentando Lou.

— Eu sei - ele falou com uma voz suave e doce, tentando fazer Harry entender seu ponto - eu só não quero que pense que só porque eu aceitei, você tem de parar de fazer o bem.

— Eu não vou parar.

— Espero - Louis suspirou e continuou andando.

Ao chegar na frente de sua casa, Harry beijou sua testa e em seguida selou seus lábios.

— Nos vemos mais tarde pequeno.

— Sim - Louis sussurrou e fez que sim com a cabeça - vai pegar um Uber?

— Sim, vou - sorriu de lado - eu te busco mais tarde.

— Sem problemas Hazzy.

Deram um último selinho antes de Harry se concentrar em chamar o Uber, o que era difícil já que Louis entrelaçou seus dedos e ficou brincando com eles. A mão do menor era quente e se encaixa perfeitamente na sua. Quase como se tivessem sido feitas pra se encaixarem, um quebra-cabeça perfeito e bem montado.

— Onde vamos mais tarde? - Louis perguntou quebrando o silêncio. Harry suspirou e olhou pro garoto por alguns segundos antes de checar onde o Uber estava no mapa.

— O que acha de um restaurante? Podemos ir e conversar um pouco.

— Você tem muito pra me contar.

— Sobre o que?

— Não sei. Você quem disse que tinha coisas pra me contar.

— Oh... Depois do jantar.

— Harry você sabe que eu vou perguntar sobre ne? Porque tipo assim, eu sou realmente curioso. Eu não apenas finjo.

— Eu sei Lou. Você vai saber, uh? Mais tarde - e assim que falou isso, o carro do uber parou bem na frente. Harry suspirou e beijou a bochecha de Louis antes de entrar no carro - até mais tarde.

— Tchau Hazzy.

•••

— E esse? - Louis mostrou a camiseta pra Lottie, que apenas bocejou, mostrando seu desafeto com a camisa polo preta - serio que você não gosta de nenhuma das minhas roupas? - perguntou Louis, já irritado. Estava há meia hora tentando escolher a roupa perfeita pra usar no encontro. Faltavam exatamente 40 minutos pra Harry aparecer.

— Elas sao um pouco bregas, na verdade. Você não uma camisa pra encontro?

— Camisa pra encontro?

— Sim, aquela sua favorita que você costuma usar em primeiros encontros.

— Oh... Não. Eu definitivamente não tenho isso.

— Droga Lou - Lottie suspirou e levantou da cama, indo ate o guarda roupa e pegando uma calça preta que ficava muito colada no corpo do menor - eu não acredito que to te ajudando a escolher roupa pra sair com aquele garoto - ela falou entredentes.

— Ossos do ofício de ser a irmã estilosa.

— Você me paga - falou e pegou uma camisa azul com um bolso pequeno no lado direito - e então você coloca aquela sua jaqueta de couro.

— Uh... Jaqueta?

— É Lou, você tem, não tem?

— Sim, mas- uh... É mesmo necessário?

— Quer conquistar o cara?

— Eu meio que já beijei ele.

— Ugh - falou com cara de nojo. Não pelo irmão beijar um homem e sim por Harry ser esse homem - ta bem. Eu posso viver com essa imagem maldita na minha mente, agora, se não vai usar a jaqueta o que sugere?

— Aquele suéter bege, talvez?

— Qual?

— Aquele que você diz que me deixa parecendo um ursinho.

— Oh... Aquele é um belo suéter. Mas você tem certeza que não quer ter esse estilo mais badboy?

— De badboy já basta o garoto com quem eu to saindo.

— Então você quer ser um pequeno panda que fala "quer um abraço?"?

— Sim. Parece mais comigo.

— Então por que tá pedindo minha ajuda?

— Porque você é a especialista.

— Sou especialista em caras legais e não... Harry Styles.

— Para com isso Lotts. Ele é legal.

— Pra quem?

— Pra algumas pessoas.

— Fiquei sabendo de um certo cupcake hoje.

— Uh... É. Eu também fiquei sabendo.

— Então você o perdoou?

— Não sei ainda - ele pegou o suéter e o colocou, sentindo-se quentinho e confortável. Era o suficiente - eu estou indo nesse encontro pra decidir o que eu vou fazer.

— E se decidir não perdoar?

— Então estaremos terminados - falou e olhou pra Lottie, porém seus olhos demonstravam outra coisa e a garota sabia muito bem disso.

— Mas...

— Não tem nenhum mas.

— Só diz.

— Uh... Mas eu não quero que termine.

— Foi bom confessar isso em voz alta?

— Não como eu esperava - bufou e arrumou o cabelo para o lado, tendo a certeza de que seria daquele jeito mesmo.

— Isso quer dizer que você deveria ficar em casa e assistir uma série comigo.

— Para Lotts. Eu vou, tá bem? Eu preciso ir.

— E se eu der uma oferta melhor?

— Não.

— Você escolhe a série.

— Não.

— Você escolhe a série e eu faço a pipoca.

— Não.

— Você escolhe a série, eu faço a pipoca e saio pra comprar Pepsi, eu sei que você ama.

— Não, Lotts.

— Droga... Eu também-

— Lotts... - ele olhou pra ela com um olhar repreendedor - eu esperei muito tempo por isso.

— Eu sei. Só não quero que se machuque de novo.

— Eu não tenho mais 9 anos. Agora eu sei jogar também - ele piscou e beijou o rosto da garota - e eu te amo por se preocupar comigo, mas não vai ter problema algum.

— Espero que não ou juro que corto o pinto dele fora. O que eu quero dizer é... Toma cuidado.

— Eu vou tomar - Louis confirmou e se aproximou da irmã, beijando sua testa.

Alguns minutos mais tarde eles ouviram o barulho da buzina do carro da mãe do maior e Louis sorriu, radiante. Correu e saiu de casa, garantindo que não havia esquecido nada. Entrou no carro e Harry o olhou com um grande sorriso, inclinando-se pra dar um selinho em seus lábios.

— Você está lindo Lou.

— Você também.

Harry realmente estava. Ele vestia uma camisa de botão cor de rosa, cheia de bolinhas brancas, uma calça jeans e Louis não conseguia ver naquele momento, mas tinha certeza que o maior estava calçando suas fiéis botas.

— Qual vai ser o restaurante?

— Conhece La Carpa?

— Você quer dizer o restaurante italiano?

— Isso. Esse mesmo.

— Eu nunca cheguei a ir mas sim, conheço.

— Hoje vai conhecer um pouquinho melhor. Lá tem macarrão de todo tipo, é muito bom e simples.

Louis assentiu com a cabeça.

Em poucos minutos chegaram e se estabeleceram em uma das mesas. Quando Harry disse à Louis que havia macarrão de todo tipo, não estava dizendo por brincadeira ou exagero. Havia todo tipo de recheio com qualquer massa que pudesse imaginar.

— Wow... - Louis arregalou os olhos ao ver o cardápio.

— Muitas opções?

— Como isso funciona?

— Assim... Voce escolhe a massa primeiro - falou apontando no cardápio - em seguida você escolhe quatro recheios - mostrou onde ficavam os ingredientes. Louis mordeu o lábio inferior porque nossa, eram muitos - e por último o molho.

— Uh... É só escolher?

— Só escolher - Harry sorriu de lado e olhou pro garçom, fazendo seu pedido.

Louis ainda teve de reler o cardápio várias vezes pra poder ter certeza do que queria e até mesmo se iria ficar bom daquela forma. Quando sentiu-se satisfeito, fechou o cardápio entregou ao garçom.

— Oh! Moço - falou Harry antes que o homem se afastasse - traga também uma jarra de suco de uva.

— Tudo bem.

— Obrigado.

E assim ele realmente se afastou. Harry alcançou a mão de Louis por cima da mesa e a segurou, apertando na sua.

— Estou realmente feliz que você veio hoje. Você está realmente lindo.

— Obrigado - Louis sorriu tímido e apertou a mão do cacheado entrelaçada à sua - uma coisa me intriga um pouco.

— Diga.

— Como se descobriu gay?

— Uh... - Harry lembrou do beijo que deram no parque, porém não foi apenas aquilo que o fez ter a certeza de que era gay - na verdade eu fiquei com um cara há um ou dois anos. Escondido, óbvio. Não cheguei a me apaixonar mas eu soube que eu queria homens ao invés de mulheres, porque elas não me faziam sentir o tesao que ele fazia apenas por eu pensar que tinha um penis no meio das pernas. E você?

— Uh... Eu apenas soube. Eu sentia atração por homens, comentava com Ezra o quanto tal rapaz era bonito até que ele me questionou e eu fiquei sem responder porque eu nunca havia pensado sobre. Quando eu me vi, estava tentando ficar com uma garota pra ver se eu sentia prazer mas não dava.

— Era impossível sentir tesao por elas.

— Exato! Eu amo mulher, nossa amo muito, porém eu apenas não consigo me sentir atraído por uma.

E assim eles foram conversando durante um bom tempo. Fingiram que estava tudo bem antes de chegarem ao que realmente importava. Mas a noite — e aquele relacionamento — estava apenas começando. Não?


	12. Story of my life

A noite foi passando e eles estavam apenas curtindo a presença um do outro enquanto conversavam e riam sobre coisas bobas.

— Tá bem, aqui vai uma pergunta - Louis falou.

— La vem - Harry sorriu, sentando direito em sua cadeira.

— Você realmente não lembra do que nos afastou quando éramos crianças? - Louis perguntou. Harry, que estava sorrindo, agora estava sério e pensativo. Travou seu maxilar e pigarreou.

— Sim, eu lembro - falou simplesmente. Louis notou o quão serio o maior ficou e não sabia se deveria continuar ou não, porém não precisou falar nada, já que Harry continuou alguns segundos depois - eu sei que foi horrível. Eu sei, eu tenho noção disso. A gente... A gente se beijava e porra, você era o meu melhor amigo.

— O que mudou então?

— É mais complicado do que pensa Lou.

— Me explica.

— Uh... Lembra que eu disse que meu pai faleceu?

— Sim.

— Eu menti - falou e olhou pra Louis seriamente, que não tinha alterado sua forma de encara-lo, isso o fez continuar - ele foi embora de casa.

— E o que isso tem a ver?

— Bom... Ele nos via trocando beijos e odiava o fato de que o filho gostava de beijar o amiguinho bonitinho dele.

— Oh nao...

— Sim. Oh nao - sorriu de lado - um dia ele viu eu te chamando de meu futuro marido e segurando na sua cintura, logo depois te dando um beijo. Eu não sei te dizer quando exatamente tudo chegou a esse ponto mas eu sabia que eu queria ficar com você. Naquela noite ele falou um monte de coisa pra minha mãe e tentou me bater mas ela não deixou. Disse que não importava a sexualidade do filho dela, ele não ia encostar um dedo em mim. O caso era que eu estava ouvindo tudo e aquilo me machucou.

— Sinto muito Hazzy.

— Sei que nao justifica nada, mas eu vi meu pai sair de casa aquele dia e nunca mais voltar. No meu pensamento, se eu deixasse de andar com você ele voltaria e me contaria uma história pra dormir novamente. Na época eu precisei me afastar.

— E agora?

— Parece que eu quero me afastar?

— Depende do ponto de vista.

— Eu não quero. Passei dessa fase Louis, eu quero que confie em mim de novo e eu vou fazer de tudo pra conquistar isso.

— Tudo bem. Eu aceito o desafio - sorriu de lado e olhou ao redor no restaurante, vendo que poucas mesas estavam ocupadas - que horas são?

— Acho que onze.

— Harry, estamos aqui há 3 horas?

— Aparentemente sim - ambos riram - vamos?

— Vamos.

Na hora de pagar, eles dividiram a conta sem muito estresse. Harry passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Louis, buscando ter aquele contato com ele de qualquer forma. O menor sorria com a cabeça baixa, sentindo o calor do corpo de Harry minimamente contra o seu.

— Foi uma boa noite - falou Harry - adorei conversar contigo.

— Eu também gostei - Louis olhou pro maior e encarou os lábios por alguns segundos antes de voltar a olhar pra frente.

Assim que chegaram no carro, Harry foi rápido em empurrar Louis contra a porta e encostar seus quadris, segurando na cintura dele, o cacheado umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e os levou até o pescoço do menor, dando beijos suaves, subindo até o queixo antes de capturar o lábio inferior dele entre os seus. O estacionamento estava escuro, mais um motivo pra não se preocuparem com alguém vendo-os. Louis beijou Harry de verdade e ambos aprofundaram o beijo, entrelaçando suas línguas e sentindo o desejo e o calor daquele gesto. O menor precisou respirar fundo e envolver os braços ao redor do pescoço do maior, sendo nesse exato momento levantado pelo mesmo, entrelaçando as pernas ao redor da cintura de Harry. O corpo de Louis era apertado contra a porta fria do carro, mas ele não se importava. Aquele beijo estava tão bom... Tinha gosto de saudade e de desejo.

Harry passou as mãos nas coxas de Louis e as apertou com força, mordendo o lábio inferior do garoto. Deu-lhe um selinho, um beijo no rosto e o abraçou com força.

— Josh nos viu na sala hoje - falou Harry. Louis colocou as mãos nos ombros do maior e o afastou pra ver seu rosto sob a luz fraca da rua.

— Serio?

— Sim... Mas acho que estávamos tão juntos que ele não viu que era um homem, achou que era uma mulher gostosa por causa das coxas - falou apertando as mesmas.

— Serio isso?

— Sim - Harry deu uma risada e selou seus lábios - você é pequeno, então eu acho que ele não te viu enquanto eu te dava alguns beijos. Que foram muito bons, na verdade.

— Idiota - Louis riu baixo, soltando suas pernas, ficando firme no chão novamente. Harry o soltou e ambos se afastaram pra que o maior pudesse abrir a porta do carro. O de olhos azuis revirou os olhos pro gesto mas sorria, então entrou no carro e Harry fechou a porta - então... Já arranjou seu par pro baile?

— Ja. Você.

— Eu ja disse não Hazzy.

— Eu sei, mas eu nunca perco a esperança.

— Faltam três dias. Deveria ver logo ou vai acabar indo sozinho.

— Nem todo mundo tem um admirador secreto. Acredite ou não Lou.

— Eu sou especial - falou fazendo uma careta.

— É sim, verdade - Harry sorriu ao dizer isso, dando a partida no carro - por isso você merece ser tratado bem.

— Por que nunca me tratou como tratava os outros?

— Porque no meu subconsciente eu sabia o que você representava pra mim e eu não queria estragar isso.

— ano seu subconsciente você sempre soube mas nunca voltou.

— Eu voltei agora.

— Bom, no final do colegial.

— Melhor que nunca - piscou pro menor.

Durante o percurso, começaram a falar sobre música porque estava tocando algo como rock que soava como pop e então discutiram com muitas risadas sobre o fato. Chegando na casa de Louis, continuaram conversando porque realmente não queriam ter de dizer tchau.

— Eu tenho que entrar... - disse Louis olhando para as janelas, todas com as luzes apagadas. Provavelmente sua mãe e irmã já tinham dormido.

— Você pode pelo menos me dar um beijo antes?

— Um beijo?

— Isso - sorriu Harry, já se inclinando pro lado do passageiro e capturando os lábios de Louis contra os seus - lindo.

Louis apenas se deixou levar, sentindo a mão firme em seu joelho subindo para a coxa. Ambos arfaram durante o beijo e sem corta-lo, Harry foi pra frente do banco do passageiro, empurrando Louis contra o mesmo e puxando uma alavanca na lateral, fazendo o banco inteiro ir pra trás. O maior estava deitado por cima do garoto e tinha as pernas do mesmo dobradas em sua cintura. Não era algo sexual, apenas queriam ficar daquele jeito pra que ninguém dentro da casa os visse.

— Eu provavelmente deveria ir - falou Louis, sentindo beijos quentes em seu pescoço e um "uhum" murmurado contra sua pele - Haz...

— Só mais um pouco - pediu fazendo um bico que fez Louis rir e questionar se ele era mesmo o mais novo entre eles - já disse o quanto você tá lindo hoje?

— Não nos últimos dois minutos.

— Você ta muito, muito lindo hoje... E sempre - falou passando a mão na coxa de Louis, deslizando ate a nadega e apertando.

Voltaram a se beijar e dessa vez Harry fez o possível pra girar seus corpos naquele banco e deixar Louis por cima, tendo agora mais liberdade pra deslizar as mãos pelas suas costas e aperta-lo contra si. O beijo ficava mais urgente com cada novo toque em seus corpos. Harry subiu um pouco a camisa e suéter de Louis, passando os dedos pela pele quente do menor. Foi quando o de olhos azuis pressionou seu quadril contra o de Harry e sentiu um certo volume ali. Levou a mão até lá e apertou por cima da calça, dando um sorriso entre o beijo.

— Gostoso - Louis sussurrou e deu um selinho em Harry antes de se sentar sobre a ereção do rapaz, fazendo-o ofegar - eu acho mesmo melhor eu sair senão vamos acabar fazendo coisas e eu não quero fazer isso no carro.

— Podemos ir pro seu quarto... Ou pra minha casa.

— Nope - sorriu travesso, fazendo Harry revirar os olhos.

— Sabia que você era desses.

— Desses?

— Que me deixa com uma ereção e vai embora - disse Harry em tom de brincadeira. Louis riu e fez que sim com a cabeça, sentindo as mãos do maior deslizando pelas suas coxas. Uma delas foi até em cima do seu penis por cima da calça, sentindo-o marcado mas não tanto quanto ele mesmo estava - isso fere um pouco meu ego.

— Eu to concentrado no fato de que minha mãe tá bem ali no quarto. Funciona.

— Nos vemos amanhã? - Harry perguntou sentando e dando um selinho em Louis.

— Sim.

— Podemos vir à tarde pra cá... - Harry disse e Louis olhou feio pra ele - o que? Apenas assistir a um filme.

— Não.

— Chato - bufou, fingindo frustração. Louis riu e abriu a porta, dando um último selinho em Harry.

— Eu realmente me diverti.

— Eu também.

— Até amanhã Harry.

— Até amanhã lindo.

•••

Educação física era um problema real na vida de Louis. Era quinta-feira e desde terça ele havia entrado em maratona de beijos com Harry Styles às escondidas e no dia anterior ele até mesmo havia tido um problema com seu pau no vestiário dos meninos. E agora lá estavam eles: segundo e terceiro ano tendo aula juntos.

A tensão sexual entre Harry e Louis era inegável pra eles, mas fingiam que estava tudo bem, mas amanhã era o baile e eles poderiam muito bem sair de lá e ir pra um lugar mais reservado, como muitos geralmente faziam. Louis era virgem. Completamente virgem, guiado pelas mãos hábeis de Harry, que já não era tão virgem assim... E por "não tao virgem", quero dizer que ele já havia transado com dois caras em algumas ocasiões. Eram pessoas que ele conhecia e gostavam de ser discretos e então quando precisavam de favores sexuais, ligavam um pro outro. Não passou de cinco vezes, mas realmente ele já era um pouco mais experiente que Louis nesse aspecto.

— Você ta bem gostoso nesse short - Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Louis, deixando um beijo rápido em sua bochecha, vendo que ninguém os observava.

— Ai Harry! - ouviu Josh falando - da pra parar de falar com esse idiota e vir se concentrar? Vamos jogar em dois minutos.

Josh tratava um simples jogo misto de terceiro e segundo ano como se fosse um campeonato. Harry passou a mão na cintura de Louis disfarçadamente, apenas pra dizer que estava ali por ele, em seguida correu até Josh. O menor viu que Harry provavelmente o deu uma bronca, pois discutiram um pouco antes de voltarem a conversar normalmente com o time.

— Então... - Ezra apareceu e começou a se alongar ao lado de Louis - como é o sexo?

— Que? - perguntou ficando completamente corado. Ezra riu baixo - tá ficando maluco?

— É apenas brincadeira Louis. Eu sei que você não fez nada ainda. Se tivesse feito pelo menos estaria sorrindo.

— Voce é literalmente um idiota.

— E você tem que transar.

— E você tem que falar com o Niall.

— Uh, a princesa ta nervosa.

— Eu nao- argh nao da pra falar com você.

— Apenas admita que você vai pra cama com ele.

— Eu realmente não tenho nada pra dizer.

— Voce é muito fingido - falou Ezra dando uma risada.

— E você é um chato - Louis suspirou - educação física nao poderia ser so... Tipo, um trabalho? Eu não suporto ter que ficar correndo em volta do campo.

— Quem nao joga futebol como as pessoas normais corre em volta do campo, você sabe disso.

— Sei, mas é chato de toda forma. Deveria ser opcional.

— Eles querem os alunos em forma.

— Em forma de bola ne? Eles servem batata frita duas vezes por semana e pra completar o campus fica perto de um Mc Donalds.

— Bom, pode até ser em forma de bola, mas é uma forma.

— Eu realmente não sei porque você é melhor amigo.

— Porque eu sou irresistível - falou fazendo uma pose, que Louis riu baixo.

— Um irresistível idiota.

— Mas irresistível - falou dando um sorriso. Louis nem havia percebido quem vinha em sua direção, mas Ezra notou - seu namorado tá vindo. Vou nessa - e com isso ele saiu de perto.

— Hey! - ele gritou pra Ezra e logo em seguida viu Harry se aproximar.

— Oi. Dia difícil? - perguntou apontando pra Ezra.

— Não. Apenas ele sendo idiota. O que foi aquilo?

— Nada. Josh é um idiota. Eu quero te perguntar algo.

— Eu não vou ao baile contigo.

— Eu sei. Já superei isso. Porém...

— Lá vem - Louis revirou os olhos e riu baixo, fazendo Harry sorrir.

— Minha mãe vai sair hoje e eu queria fazer um macarrão pra você. Sei que gosta.

— Tipo um encontro?

— Isso.

— Tudo bem.

— Então nos vemos mais tarde.


End file.
